Emergency Couple : Finding The Ring
by prefelct
Summary: Demi membangkitkan klien dari koma dan menikahkannya dengan jodoh yang sudah setia menanti, kedua sejoli ini harus berpura-pura menjadi sepasang suami istri yang berprofesi sbagai konsultan dan psikiater. Naruto dan Sai harus siap-siap merana dalam petualangan mereka kali ini. Mungkin Sasuke juga? Warning : Mild Language, Typo(s), and so on. Update Chappi 4!
1. Chapter 1

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Lupakan saja. Kau..." ia menatapnya pilu. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Hanya bisa menghalangi jalanku." Ucapannya pelan. Tajam. Menyakitkan. Tak sedikitpun ia menyisihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis itu. Matanya kelam dan tak terlihat lonjakan emosi.

Untuk sesaat, matanya terbelalak. Ia tidak menduga kalau pemuda itu mengatakan hal lain. Bukan kosakata favorit yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membungkam mulutnya. Ia mendengarnya dalam diam. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada satupun kata yang bisa meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Maka, ia putuskan untuk diam. Menerima mentah-mentah sekali lagi jawaban yang menghancurkan hatinya yang sudah menjadi debu.

Pemuda itu melirik sosok rentan di sampingnya. Ia memandangnya dengan tajam, tak ada sedikitpun rasa atau luapan emosi yang terpercik di balik mata hitamnya. Sedetik, dua detik berlalu, semakin lama, pandangannya melembut. Saat kepala di sampingnya bergerak, cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menampakkan mimik datar dan kosong.

"Sudah waktunya. Persiapkan dirimu." Gadis itu tidak perlu memandang wajah tampan itu. Ia menunduk, membiarkan poninya menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya." Singkat. Ia tahu pemuda itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban panjang. Ia menarik nafas dengan keras dan berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda dingin itu.

"Sialan!" umpatnya sinis. Sepasang alis hitam yang membingkai mata pemuda itu terangkat sejenak, mendengar gadis itu mengumpat.

"Ada apa?" Gadis itu terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suaranya yang dalam dan diselipi rasa jengkel. Cepat-cepat ia memunggungi pemuda itu. Tangannya terlihat sibuk mengusap-usap wajahnya. Pemuda itu memperhatikannya sejenak dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa. Hanya flu." Tukasnya cepat. Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum kepada pemuda itu. Kedua mutiara hitam menatap gadis itu dalam diam.

"Kau seorang ninja medis, tidak sulit untuk menyembuhkannya." Ucapnya sinis.

"Ah, Tidak penting. Lupakan saja." Jawab gadis itu cepat.

"Hn." Gumamnya. Ia merundukkan badannya dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia memompa kakinya, melompat sejauh mungkin untuk mencapai dahan pohon di seberangnya. Tak berselang lama, gadis itu berjarak hanya beberapa meter darinya.

"Bodoh." Gumamnya. Terlintas di benaknya, mata yang memerah dan berair, serta hidung merona merah. Menangis dan flu bisa terlihat sama baginya, kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap noda merah pucat di dagu gadis itu dan sudut bibirnya yang membengkak dan terlihat merona merah segar.

"Sakura." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura." Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban. Ia bisa merasakan cakra Sakura di belakangnya, namun kebisuannya membuat Sasuke heran dan menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dengan mendarat di dahan pohon terdekat di depannya. Baru saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia harus menerima kejutan.

"Hyaah!" Sakura menabrak tubuh tegap Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, namun tidak untuk Sakura. Ia terpantul ke belakang dan kakinya tidak menemukan pijakan. Tubuhnya terperosok. Sakura yang masih syok dengan kondisinya, tidak berpikir dan bertindak cepat. Ia menanti benturan yang akan diterimanya. Namun sekali lagi ia memekik terkejut, lantaran sentakan cukup keras yang dirasakan pada tangan kanannya. Ia melihat sumber sentakan itu dan mendapati sepasang mutiara hitam menatapnya dengan jengkel, marah, dan... khawatir?

Sasuke bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, satu tangan menopang tubuhnya di atas dahan itu, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkeram tangan Sakura.

"S-Sasuke...?"

Pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sakura sekuat tenaga ke atas. Ia tidak menyangka tarikannya begitu kuat hingga Sakura tidak hanya sukses tertarik ke atas, tapi juga jatuh menimpa dirinya. Nasib malang tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ. Kepala Sakura terantuk dan membentur kepala Sasuke dengan keras.

"Argh!"

"Hya! Aaww!" keduanya cepat-cepat mengusap-usap area yang menjadi korban benturan. Sakura dengan cakranya, menyembuhkan area yang memerah tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia sedang duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura." Desisnya.

"Sebentar, Sasuke. Kepalaku masih pusing." Balas Sakura sembari mengurut kepalanya.

"Sakura."

"Sebentar."

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Desisnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Seakan baru saja ditampar, Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Secara perlahan ia menatap wajah Sasuke, turun ke dadanya, ke perut, lalu ke dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku!" serunya. Cepat-cepat ia beranjak dari tubuh malang itu dan membantu Sasuke duduk. Dengan segera ia mengerahkan cakranya, memeriksa tubuhnya dan menyembuhkan cedera yang dimilikinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura melepaskan nafas kelegaan dan melirik Sasuke diam-diam.

Kedua mata kelam itu menatapnya dengan intens, sebelum akhirnya menggerutu.

"Menjengkelkan."

**_'Sakura, kau mengacaukannya lagi!'_**seru _inner_ Sakura sebal. Sakura menyergitkan alisnya dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

_'Jangan sampai aku menangis. Tahanlah, nak!'_ serunya dalam hati. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigiti bibirnya. Cairan dengan rasa seperti besi, tercecap di lidahnya.

**_'Yup! Bertahanlah, kawan!'_**

"Kau melakukannya lagi." Ucap suara itu dengan bosan. Gadis berambut pendek itu membuka matanya dan menatap pemilik suara itu.

"Eh?"

**_'Jawaban bodoh, kawan!'_**

"Stop."

_'Sasuke... dia sadar?'_

**_'Pasti dia sadar dong! Please, Sakura, hari gini masih mau coba bohongin Uchiha? Meh._**' Betapa Sakura ingin sekali membekap mulut _inner_ Sakura. Sayangnya sampai Sasuke mendadak lekong pun tidak akan kesampaian.

Gadis itu berhenti menggigiti bibirnya dan mengelap noda darah yang mengalir di dagunya. Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, mendesah pelan.

"Katakan," ia menatap mata sehijau dedaunan itu tanpa menurunkan intensitas pandangannya. "Apa yang mengalihkan konsentrasimu?" lanjutnya. Menelan ludah, Sakura mengulaskan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya memikirkan segala kemungkinan dari situasi yang akan kita hadapi." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum simpul. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu mendengus pelan dan bangkit berdiri.

"Pembohong." Gumamnya. ia menutup matanya untuk sesaat dan kembali membukanya hanya untuk melihat Sakura tengah melamun. Lagi.

"Baiklah." Gumamnya seraya melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku malas mengatakannya." Sasuke berdeham cukup keras dan berhasil menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Ah, ugh... maksudmu? Maaf, aku sudah menyulitkanmu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita pikirkan persiapan kita di misi ini? Maksudku, aku tahu ini amat sangat menyebalkan untukmu, Sasuke. Tapi, dengan persiapan, aku rasa semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah. Lebih cepat kita menyelesaikannya, lebih baik. Aku rasa, Naruto dan Sai juga akan segera datang menyusul kita kalau mereka sudah kembali dari misinya." Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Aku terus berbicara." Gumam Sakura seraya menundukkan kepala. Bahkan setelah menundukkan kepala pun, ia masih bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang menghujam dan membuatnya merinding.

"Sakura." Kalem dan tidak terlalu dingin seperti biasanya. Dengan berani Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Rasa penasaran tergambar jelas di mata hijau nan teduh.

"Kita harus segera menikah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_... the fuck?"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**1st Naruto Fanfic**

**Genre : Adventure, humor, romance, friendship**

**Disclaimer : Sampai dunia musnah juga, ane nggak bakal bisa jadi pemiliknya Naruto. Hanya Opa Masashi Kishimoto yang bisa T_T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aw yeah, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya tercetus ide untuk membuat Fanfic Naruto XD. Persiapkan diri untuk julukan-julukan khas dari ane dan bahasa Indo campur-campur khas keseharian ga normal ane XD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Emergency Couple : Finding The Ring**

* * *

"Jelek, kau bisa membantuku sebentar?" tanya Sai dengan wajah super palsu dan pucat khas mayat. Satu lagi hari bersama Sai, Sang Pelukis Terong-terongan, yang sanggup membuat emosi membuncah hanya dengan mendengar julukan yang ia sematkan tanpa rasa berdosa pada lawan bicaranya.

"Apaan sih?!" sentak Sakura kesal. Pekerjaan di Rumah Sakit sudah menyita banyak waktu, belum lagi segala laporan-laporan yang dihibahkan oleh Oma Tsunade kepadanya, dengan alasan ia butuh hiburan sebelum masa tua menghampirinya. Sakura harus memutar bola matanya berkali-kali mendengar alasan ini. Beginilah nasib menghadapi nenek-nenek panjang umur yang suka mabuk.

"Tolong bantu untuk mencari buku cara bersosialisasi dengan orang anti sosial. Aku tidak tahu yang paling bagus dan mudah dipahami." Terangnya dengan senyum palsu yang sudah terukir di wajahnya. Sakura menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan penanya dan merapikan kertas-kertas laporan yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

"Sai, memangnya dengan buku itu, kau mendapatkan banyak manfaat? Lagipula anti-sosial? Serius. Siapa yang mau kau jadikan kelinci percobaan dari teori bersosialisasi itu?" tanya Sakura seraya menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Siapa lagi, Jenong?" **(me : Jenong, di tempat ane berarti jidat nongol alias jidat lebar XD)**. Mata Sakura berkedut mendengar julukan baru yang amat sangat menyindirnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Si-Tuan-Jangan-Ganggu-Saya-Berambut-Pantat-Ayam-Gagal-Produk? Jenong, kau perlu belajar lebih giat, supaya lebih pintar." Lanjut Sai dengan nada sumringah yang bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Sakura benar-benar takjub dengan kemampuan Sai dalam memberikan julukan – hinaan – lebih tepatnya, kepada setiap orang yang ia temui. Semuanya begitu sesuai dan menyebalkan. Terkadang Sakura akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengarkan julukan baru untuk Sasuke dan kali ini ia sukses tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wakakakakaka... astaga, Sai. Cukup dengan julukan baru untuk Sasuke. Aku benar-benar membayangkan rambutnya bertelur, karena bentuknya yang seperti pantat ayam." Ujarnya sambil tertawa cekikikan. Sai tersenyum lebar, walaupun palsu.

"Aku rasa, aku sendiri masih mengalami kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Meskipun setelah semua perang dengan Madara dan segelintirnya sudah kita lalui bersama dengannya, aku masih sa-"

-Tok! Tok! Tok!-

"Siapa lagi sih?" gumam Sakura kesal. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan Sai sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari cakra yang menguar di balik pintunya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu bagi tamu tak terduga.

"Maaf, aku sedang sib-, Sasuke?" di depannya berdiri sosok maskulin dan menyejukkan sekaligus menyeramkan karena tatapan matanya yang sekelam malam dan dingin. Wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Hal ini semakin membuat Sakura semakin grogi.

"Hn."

"Tumben. Ada apa?" Sasuke melirik ke arah belakang Sakura dan mendapati Sai yang tengah duduk di kursi tamu. Ia menyeringai kecil dan kembali menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Sibuk? Aku tidak tahu kalau seleramu berubah, Sakura." Cibir Sasuke dengan segala kecongkakkan khas Uchiha. Mendengar itu, Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan memandang dengan sebal pemuda cakep yang membuat jantungya berakrobatik ria.

"Dengar ya Sasuke-KUN." Mendengar panggilan kesayangan Sakura kepadanya, alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah dan memandang penuh takjub – meskipun tidak ia perlihatkan – terhadap sosok cerewet di depannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin bakal bergelundung ria buat cowok muka tapres penjaja topeng girang-girang kaya Sai. Jadi, buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu soal selera cowokku yang berubah." Cuap Sakura panjang lebar seraya berkacak pinggang. Sasuke mendecakkan lidah dan menyeringai lagi.

"Tentu saja. Ikut denganku. Oma Tsunade memanggil kita berdua." Ucapnya datar.

"Kita?"

"Aa."

"Uhm, baiklah. Sai!" pemuda pengganti Sasuke itu bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Senyumnya sempat memudar melihat sosok yang menjadi pokok masalah pribadinya. Tak mau terkejut terlalu lama, ia kembali memasang wajah tersenyum yang menyebalkan.

"Aha, harusnya aku tahu. Baiklah Jenong Jelek. Aku pamit dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Tuan-Bajingan-Anti-Sosial-Terbelakang." Mendengar julukan – hinaan – super panjang dari Sai untuknya, Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dengan sinis dan mematikan. Bahkan Sakura sampai harus menepuk jidatnya sendiri, melihat cara Sai bersosialisasi dengan Sasuke.

"Mati kau setelah ini!" desis Sakura galak.

_'Cowok ini benar-benar harus menemukan buku panduan bersosialisasi secara normal. Kalau nggak, nggak sanggup lagi aku buat nggak jahit mulut penuh dosanya.'_ Keluh Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dan menguncinya sebelum pergi menemui Oma Tsunade di kantor Hokage.

"Jenong Jelek?" goda Sasuke. Tidak biasanya ia akan menggoda, namun julukan Sai untuk Sakura amat sangat menggelitiknya dan ia tidak tahan untuk mengucapkannya. Gadis musim semi itu melirik pemuda anti sosial disebelahnya dengan galak dan mendengus kesal.

"Diam!" balasnya sebal. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan memilih berjalan cepat dalam keheningan menuju kantor nenek mabuk.

* * *

"Shizune, kau jangan sampai tertawa, _fangirling_-an, atau salah tingkah ya! Nanti mereka curiga!" kicau Oma Tsunade galak.

"Duh, maaf kalau terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Lagipula untuk apa mereka curiga? Bukankah permintaan misi ini sudah jelas? Mau tidak mau mereka harus menerimanya 'kan?" tanya Shizune seraya menuangkan sake ke dalam cangkir kecil di hadapan Oma Tsunade. Wanita berdada bombastis itu menenggak dengan cepat sake kesukaannya dan bersendawa lega.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi ini adalah mereka berdua yang kita bicarakan. Sasuke dan Sakura! Pemuda arogan yang minta ditendang pantatnya dan gadis galau mengejar jodoh!" Shizune hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar kesan Oma Tsunade terhadap dua sejoli itu.

"Uhm, aku mengerti Nona. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak berpikiran sempit. Hei! Hitung-hitung, ini bisa meringankan masa percobaannya jika misi ini sukses." Hibur Shizune dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Oma Tsunade mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia bisa memanfaatkan ini untuk meyakinkan Sasuke dalam menjalankan misi ini.

-Tok! Tok! Tok!-

"Masuklah." Pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok kedua manusia yang tengah menjadi bahan perbincangan di dalam kantor Hokage.

"Tsunade-shishou, kau memanggil kami berdua. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Dengan senyum penuh kelicikan, Oma Tsunade melemparkan sebuah gulungan kertas kepada Sakura.

"Buka dan baca saja." Mendengar perintah yang cukup aneh dan tidak biasa, Sakura dengan ragu membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membacanya. Semakin lama, mata Sakura semakin terbelalak. Shizune benar-benar harus menahan tawa melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Tsunade-shishou! Yang bener aja! Serius? Nggak ada misi lain?!" pekik Sakura panik. Melihat kelakuan Sakura yang heboh sendiri, Sasuke mengambil alih gulungan tersebut dan membacanya. Ekspresi yang sama ia alami. Bahkan urat kesabarannya sudah menonjol di balik kulit pelipisnya.

"Serius dong, Sakura. Aku dan Shizune memutuskan kalian berdua sangat cocok untuk menjalankan misi ini. Hitung-hitung, ini bisa merekatkan hubungan kalian berdua yang galau lho." Penerus Oma Tsunade tersebut harus menyembunyikan wajahnya, lantaran warna merah perlahan menjalar di pipinya.

"Tch. Menyusahkan saja. Dobe dan Hinata? Atau Shikamaru dan Ino? Atau Sakura dengan Kiba?" tanya Sasuke geram ia tidak menyukai sama sekali misi ini. Oma Tsunade tertawa kecil.

"Di Konoha, pemuda dengan tampang yang mumpuni, dingin, dan galak serta menyebalkan, paling jelas tercetak di wajahmu, Sasuke." Jawab Oma Tsunade santai. Ia takjub saat melihat raut wajah merengut Sasuke yang cepat-cepat tergantikan dengan wajah dingin dan tanpa emosi.

_'Perubahan ekspresi emosinya cepat sekali.'_ Pikir Oma Tsunade. Ia menepis jauh-jauh pendaptnya dan kembali berfokus dengan kedua ninja tangguh di depannya.

"Sakura, kau cerdas, kuat, dan pandai 'membaca' manusia. Kenapa tidak? Anggap saja ini sebagai salah satu cara untuk meringankan masa percobaan Sasuke." Terang Oma Tsunade seraya melirik diam-diam ke arah Sasuke. Ia bisa menangkap saat tubuh Sasuke menjadi tegang. Tak berapa lama, Sasuke kembali relaks.

"B-Baiklah. Kalau itu bisa meringankan masa percobaan Sasuke-kun. Sasuke, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik. Ia tidak mau membuat masalah dengan pemuda penuh komplikasi ini sejak awal misi.

"Hn."

"Artinya iya?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke?" kali ini terdengar intonasi mengancam dari Sakura.

"Aa." Bernafas lega, Sakura dengan setengah yakin menganggukkan kepalannya. Shizune yang sudah sedari tadi menahan diri dari ber-_fangirling_ ria, semakin sumringah, membayangkan situasi kikuk yang akan dihadapi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kami... ambil misinya."

"Oke _fix_! Sudah diputuskan. Tim _Emergency Couple_, siap melaksanakan tugas! Kalian akan menjadi sepasang suami istri konsultan perkawinan dan psikiater. Tugas kalian adalah menemukan kembali cincin terkutuk milik negara Akai Aki yang dirampas oleh sekelompok pemberontak dari negara itu sendiri. Setelah kalian berhasil merebutnya, serahkan kepada Kementrian Akai Aki. Cincin itu guna membangkitkan Putri Akiochiba dari koma. Kalian akan ditemani oleh seorang pangeran yang akan menjadi menantu di Akai Aki. Ketahuilah, pangeran ini menyukai warna _pink_ dan seorang anti-sosial. Ia akan amat sangat mudah untuk bekerja sama jika ia tahu kalau kalian adalah konsultan perkawinan." Kepala Sasuke dan Sakura berdenyut-denyut mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar tidak masuk akal.

"Intinya, kami menjadi sepasang... begitulah dan membantu pangeran ini merebut kembali cincin itu?" ulang Sakura. Oma Tsunade mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Naruto dan Sai akan menyusul kalian saat Naruto kembali dari misinya." Lanjut Oma Tsunade. Sakura mengerang pasrah. Satu misi konyol menjebaknya dengan Sasuke. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau meloncat ke sungai.

"Kami akan bersiap-siap dan berangkat besok pagi. Terimakasih Tsunade-shishou." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk hormat. Baru saja ia dan Sasuke akan keluar dari ruangan, Oma Tsunade menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ini oleh-oleh dari Kakashi untuk membantu memudahkan misi ini." Ia mengacungkan sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar, terbungkus rapi kepada Sasuke. Pemuda itu dengan enggan meraihnya dan menyerahkan kepada Sakura.

"Buka hadiah itu saat kalian bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya dalam misi ini. Cepat kembali!" kicau Oma Tsunade berbunga-bunga. Dengan tatapan terakhir, kedua sejoli itu meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap.

* * *

"Me-menikah?" ulang Sakura dengan bodohnya. Sasuke harus menahan keinginannya untuk memutar bola matanya. Ia paling malas kalau harus mengulang ucapannya lagi.

"Dengar, kita adalah 'pasangan'. Menikah tidak aneh, bukan?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha memasukkan logika ke dalam kepala _pink_ Sakura.

"Ah, ya. Kau benar juga."

"Hn." Sakura amat sangat yakin, wajahnya sudah merona merah saat ini. Ia membayangkan dirinya menjadi Nyonya Uchiha walaupun hanya pura-pura. Tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, hadiah dari Kakashi.

"Sasuke, apa ini bisa anggap sebagai pertengkaran pertama kita dalam misi ini ?" pemuda itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Meskipun samar, Sakura bisa melihat usaha Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

"Aa." Cepat-cepat Sakura mengambil hadiah dari guru tercintanya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Penyandang klan Uchiha itu menerimanya dan terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Lirikan terakhir kepada Sakura ia luncurkan sebelum ia membuka bungkusan tersebut.

Sakura berdiri di sebelah Sasuke. Firasatnya menjadi tak karuan. Entah mengapa ia merasa, hadiah dari Kakashi akan membuatnya pingsan. Satu per satu Sasuke mengeluarkan hadiah dari Kakashi.

Dua set alat komunikasi.

Satu jilid laporan mengenai cincin terkutuk, Putri Akiochiba, situasi negara Akai Aki, serta pangeran yang akan membantu mereka.

Hadiah berikutnya benar-benar membuat Sakura darah tinggi dan pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seri lengkap buku Icha-Icha Paradise.

Pil pencegah kehamilan.

Dan sekotak pengaman untuk pria.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAKASHI!" pekik Sakura sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan ke dalam pelukan Sasuke yang hanya bisa mendengus kesal dengan telinga berdenging akibat lengkingan maut Sakura, melihat pesan singkat yang ditinggalkan oleh Kakashi.

"_Aku berharap kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik dan kembali dalam keadaan yang tak kurang dan tak lebih.  
Naruto dan Sai akan menyusul untuk membantu kalian. Mungkin aku juga akan datang.  
Have Fun!  
NB : Sasuke, aku berharap padamu, jangan lupa pakai pengaman. Aku tidak ingin menjadi kakek-kakek saat masih bujang._

_Hatake Kakashi."_

* * *

**Well, entah kenapa, ide ini santer banget muter-muter di kepala ane. Jadi daripada penasaran, ane bikin deh. XD.**

**Semoga bisa jadi hawa penyegar di antara kebuntuan menghadapi FF ane yg lain ya **

**Yosh! Menghilang lagi! Nantikan FF ane yg lain ya, bakal segera update kok :D**

**'The Script, The Whisper and Marriage Contract' + 'How I Met Your Mother – Sticy Version' lagi digodok. Tunggu juga edisi spesial Natal 2014, 'Ghost' yaaa...XD**

**RnR pliss... makasih XD**

**Matursuwun... :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EDITED : 21 / 09 / 2014  
**

**A/N: Beberapa orang PM ane dan chat Fb ane, mereka tanya kira-kira gimana wajah Putri Akiochiba dan orang misterius lainnya, ane ada gambar beberapa OC yang oke dan pas buat mereka berdua :D. link gambar tersedia di Profile ane, semoga bisa membantu pembaca membayangkan mereka berdua ye :D**

**Hikari Matsushita : **Hai! Salam kenal ye! Ane aja waktu buat subuh-subuh juga ketawa cekikian XD. Enjoy!

**Animea-Khunee-Chan : **Hai! Salam kenal! Hohho tengkyu ya. Enjoy new chappi! XD

** Azrielbagoesroepane: **Hai! Salam kenal! Wkwkwk... maap ya soal bahasa yang waneh XD. Masih belajaran di fandom Naruto soalnya. Mungkin kalo mau terbiasa sama bahasa ane, lirik fic ane yg laen? #apasih XD. Enjoy!

**Fariskaaulia77 : **Hai! Salam kenal! Wkwkwk XD. Ia kok pasti gokil XD. Yuppi, masih bingung bedain world di Naruto antara anime/manga, soalnya ga ngikutin #nahloketahuan. Enjoy deh! XD

**Sachiko Eri : **Hai juga, salam kenal! Enjoy XD!

**Hanazono Yuri : **Hai! Salam kenal! Oke, saran ditampung XD. Udah lama buanget ga ngikuti Naruto #pundungdipojokan. Btw, Enjoy! XD

**Sami haruchi 2 : **Hai! Salam kenal! Masih kq :3 masih lanjut XD. Sasu bakal harus buang gengsi kayanya XD. Enjoy! XD

**StingyBee : **Hola! Ente ikutin Naruto juga ya? Uhm ia buntu ._. Pake donk! Wakakaka khasnya ane XD. Oke deh, enjoy!XD

**Haru no haru : **Hai! Ia takut kalo Sasuke OOC ._. smoga di chappi slanjutnya bisa keluar deh karakternya Sasuke yg sebenernya XD. Enjoy!

**Cherry Ryl-chan : **Hai! Salam kenal! Ahahaha XD tunggu panggilan-panggilan lainnya ya XD Enjoy!

**Hana : **Ada kok :3. Hooo lagi digodok thu nak XD, soalnya kemarin lagi buntu-buntunya malah nemu ide beginian. Jadi dicetak dulu deh XD. Ga juga, emang dari dulu pengen nulis di Naruto baru kesampaian sekarang XD. Enjoy!

**Sakurazaki momoka : **Hai! Salam kenal! Emang sih awalnya mereka bertengkar :3 Oke deh Enjoy!

**Fitri-Chan : **Hai! Salam kenal! Ide? Dari curhatan temen XD. OOC y? Hmmm masih baru pertama kali sih XD. Semoga di chappi ini OOCnya ga kebangetan XD. Enjoy!

**Athena Minev : **Hai! Salam kenal! Wew, wkwkwkkw XD ga nyangka bakal ada yang sadar gaya bicara ane sehari-hari di fict ini XD. Ia canon kq, btw, enjoy dah!

**Ryugasaki : **Hai! Salam kenal! Makasih :D ini lagi lanjut kan XD! Enjoy!

**Cherry Philein : **Hai! Salam kenal! Hahaha... nanti Sai kayanya bakal harus jadi Engkong Comblang ya? Uhm, nanti deh di chappi yang lain jelasinnya XD. Bukan OS kq. Enjoy! XD

**JelitaPyordova : **Hai! Salam kenal! Makasih! XD Enjoy :D

**Kumada Chiyu : **Hai! Salam kenal! Masih kq hihihi... XD Enjoy ya! XD

**Nya : **Hai salam kenal! Nih Chappi baru! Enjoy! XD

**Nafidah : **Hai salam kenal! Ingat kok, Sasuke anak baik XD

** YoshikanAmalia : **Hai salam kenal! Lemon? Uhm.. *mikir* sejauh ini belum merencanakan. Tapi lihat aja ya :D

**Aiko Asari : **Hai salam kenal! Ya, ini ane pertama kalinya XD. Enjoy chappi baru XD

**Lhylia Kiryu : **Hai salam kenal! Lanjut kok! Nih, enjoy chappi baru XD

**Ntika blossom : **Hai salam kenal! MC kok, Enjoy! :)

_'blablabla'_ : penggalan kisah yang terbayang di kepala Sasuke :D

* * *

**Reminder**

"_Aku berharap kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik dan kembali dalam keadaan yang tak kurang dan tak lebih.  
Naruto dan Sai akan menyusul untuk membantu kalian. Mungkin aku juga akan datang.  
Have Fun!  
NB : Sasuke, aku berharap padamu, jangan lupa pakai pengaman. Aku tidak ingin menjadi kakek-kakek saat masih bujang._

_Hatake Kakashi."_

* * *

Suara retakan dari kayu yang terbakar serta meningkatnya suhu udara di sekitar tubuhnya, membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memaksa kelopak matanya untuk terbuka dan di saat ia berhasil membuka matanya sepenuhnya, yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan dan kerlip cahaya. Kepalanya serasa berputar, saat ia mencoba bersuara, tenggorokannya terasa gatal dan kering.

Tangannya perlahan mengusap kepalanya dan erangan halus mengalun dari bibirnya. Dengan mengandalkan kekuatan tangannya, ia mendorong tubuhnya untuk bangkit, setidaknya duduk, karena ia merasakan pegal yang merajam di lehernya. Perlahan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada benda keras yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun." Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura, tubuhnya bereaksi sangat cepat saat mendengar suara itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya, mengepalkan tinjunya. Seluruh cakra ia pompa ke kepalan tinju itu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat seperti film _action_. Gempa bumi kecil terjadi saat benda keras itu roboh mengahantam bumi.

Suara nafas terengah-engah terdengar seiring benda keras itu roboh. Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, tubuhnya yang tegang dan kaku, perlahan mulai relaks. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mulai mengenali lingkungannya.

_'Oke, relaks Sakura. Gelap dan ada kerlip cahaya. Plus, kobaran api. Api unggun...'_ Ia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu melihat ke arah api unggun.

'_Jadi... sudah malam? Lanjut. Apa yang baru saja aku pukul?' _kakinya perlahan melangkah, mendekat ke arahnya melayangkan pukulan. Tepat saat ia maju, kakinya menyentuh benda halus seperti kain.

"Berhenti." Dan Sakura seketika terpaku saat mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di bawah. Cahaya yang tercipta dari kobaran api tidak cukup untuk memberikan penerangan, karena letaknya yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan Sakura. Ia tersentak saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tangannya dan menariknya, hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"Sekali lagi kau meninju sembarangan, aku tidak akan ragu untuk mengirimmu ke neraka." Oh, betapa dingin dan mengerikan intonasi suara itu, sanggup membuat Sakura merinding disko. Di dalam kegelapan pun ia bisa merasakan intesitas pandangan orang yang berbicara di depannya, seolah menembus jiwanya.

"S-Sasuke? Astaga..." Gumamnya seraya menutupi wajahnya. Ia mengintip pemuda itu dari balik celah jemarinya dan mendapati sepasang mata hitam itu masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada lonjakan emosi yang tergambar di matanya. Ia melirik ke belakang Sasuke dan matanya membulat. Sebuah pohon telah patah dan roboh. Lebih ekstrim lagi, patahannya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari kepala Sasuke.

_'Oke... jadi aku hampir menghilangkan kepala Sasuke. Pantas dia marah...'_ batin Sakura miris. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura mendekat padanya, hingga membuat Sakura mendekat. Gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas milik Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

_'Men, perutku melilit. Astagaaaa... Deket banget wajah kita...'_ tidak bisa ia pungkiri, jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, sanggup membuat jantung Sakura berolahraga lebih giat dan memompa darah lebih cepat ke wajahnya. Ia harus berterimakasih pada kegelapan, sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat rona merah yang mewarnai wajahnya.

"Mengerti?" ancaman dan rasa jengkel terlihat nyata dari intonasi yang ia gunakan. Sakura bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan pewaris Uchiha itu semakin meregang. Ia balik menatap Sasuke dengan rasa bersalah. Namun, saat melihat matanya, Sakura ingin sekali meleleh.

_'Damn... kenapa sih Sasuke cakep nan seksi?' _rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

**_'Itulah Sasuke untukmu, Sakura.'_**Kicau _inner_ Sakura riang. Sakura benar-benar harus mengatur nafasnya, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sembari menelan ludah, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya dengan suara parau. Ia berusaha menjaga dirinya agar tetap terlihat biasa saja di depan Sasuke. Gadis ninja itu tidak ingin Sasuke bisa membaca perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau masih ada rasa yang tersisa untuknya, setelah kepergiannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Setidaknya, cara yang bisa ia lakukan adalah, menirukan cara Sasuke bersosialisasi. Menjadi cermin Sasuke, setidaknya di hadapan pemuda itu. Tapi untuk melakukannya, Sakura harus berjuang keras.

Cengkeraman Sasuke melonggar dan Sakura cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. Mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke, Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah dialaminya seharian ini. Sementara ia berpikir keras, Sasuke meniupkan api ke perapian dan membuat api unggun itu berkobar semakin besar.

"Kakashi sialan. Bakal kuhajar kalau ketemu dia. Dasar Bujang Jablay. Udah tua, cari masalah." Gumam Sakura jengkel, setelah berhasil mengingat-ingat penyebab utama dia pingsan dengan tidak elegan. Sasuke mendengarnya dan kedua alisnya terangkat, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya mendengar gumaman Sakura. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar omelan Sakura dan harus ia akui – di dalam hati – kalau kosakata Sakura semakin berkembang.

"Darimana kau belajar membuat julukan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun ke gadis bawel di sebelahnya. Tangannya sibuk mengatur peralatan komunikasi yang diberikan oleh Kakashi atau Bujang Jablay.

"Kalau kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Sai, kosakatamu otomatis akan bertambah, dan percaya atau tidak, kau akan mendapatkan _skill_ baru. Kau akan bisa membuat julukan tanpa perlu pikir panjang." Jelas Sakura diselingi tawa kecil. Seringai kecil terulas di bibir Sasuke.

"Dia tidak normal." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada bosan. Setelah selesai mengatur alat komunikasinya, ia memberikan satu pada Sakura. Setelah menerima dan memakainya, Sakura menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." Pemuda itu tengah bersandar pada batang pohon yang tersisa dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sebelah matanya terbuka satu, untuk menanggapi panggilan Sakura.

"Soal misi ini, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih jadi 'pasangan normal'? Tidak mungkin 'kan kita saling jaga jarak dan bertengkar. Maksudku, kau sebagai Konsultan Perkawinan." Sakura harus menahan tawa saat mengucapkan profesi baru Sasuke, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan mematikan dari Uchiha. "Dan aku sebagai Psikiater. Akan terlihat aneh kalau kita berdua, tidak bertingkah sebagai 'pasangan normal'. Kau mengerti 'kan profesi baru kita?" tanya Sakura was-was. Uchiha menutup kembali matanya dan hanya diam membisu.

"Orang akan curiga kalau kau hanya menjawab pertanyaan atau menanggapi omongan 'istrimu' dengan diam, melirik, atau menjawab dengan satu kosakata yang bahkan tidak ada di kamus bahasa." Protes Sakura, yang sudah mulai memanas akibat sikap cuek Sasuke. Mendengar rentetan protes itu, pewaris klan Uchiha itu dengan terpaksa membuka sebelah matanya dan meliriknya.

"Urgh, kenapa berurusan denganmu selalu sulit, Sasuke?" erangnya frustasi. "Penyamaran sebagai psikiater bisa gagal kalau aku selalu naik darah kaya gini. Mana ada psikiater darah tinggi? Psikopat yang ada. " Gumam Sakura dengan segala kepasrahan. Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih menikmati keheningannya meskipun ia ada di sampingnya.

_'Ini namanya terapi atau meditasi, bukan kerja namanya. Sabaaaarrr...'_ Batin Sakura. Lelah batin, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang menjadi korban kekerasannya. Perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menggelayuti matanya.

"_Fine._" Mata Sakura langsung terbuka lebar. Ia yakin ia mendengar Sasuke menjawabnya meskipun lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Cepat-cepat ia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"Serius? Makasih, Sasuke!" seru Sakura riang. Begitu senangnya, ia segera merogoh tasnya yang tergeletak cukup jauh. Begitu senangnya, sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya dan sebuah seringai kecil, samar terulas di bibirnya. Saat Sakura kembali ke tempatnya, cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ini. Kau belum makan malam 'kan?" ia membuka matanya dan mendapati siluet bulat terpampang di hadapannya.

"Tomat kesukaanmu. Makanlah." Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mengambilnya dan segera menggigitnya. Rasa asam, manis, dan segar langsung tercecap di lidahnya. Sementara Sasuke menikmati makanan favoritnya, Sakura memilih untuk bersandar di tempatnya semula dan menutup matanya, membiarkan rasa kantuk mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak saat sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya dan saat ia menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati warna _pink_ menjuntai dengan lembut menutupi pundaknya. Wangi manis dan lembut seperti bunga di musim semi, samar-samar tercium oleh hidungnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai relaks. Pundaknya tidak lagi tegang. Beberapa menit setelah ia terbiasa dengan Sakura yang bersandar padanya, ia mulai menggigit tomatnya yang terlupakan.

30 menit sudah Sasuke terjaga. Ia harus memastikan keadaan di sekitar mereka berdua aman terkendali. Butuh satu hari lagi. Satu hari nonstop untuk mencapai Akai Aki yang berada di perairan tepat di bagian atas Land of Sound. Mengingat keberadaannya di Land of Sound beberapa tahun lalu, Sasuke tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di hutan tempatnya dulu berkoalisi dengan Orochimaru. Matanya dengan awas melihat keadaan sekitar. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lega karena sudah memasang berbagai perangkap.

"Aneh." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengusap-usap matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa rasanya ngantuk sekali?" gumamnya lagi. Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya mengantuk dalam menjalankan misi. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya tidur jika malam tiba. Hanya jika bersama timnya, ia baru mengijinkan tubuhnya untuk memejamkan mata, bukan tidur.

Rasa lelah mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Dengan berat hati, ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan rasa kantuk mengendalikannya. Dalam sekejap, ia tertidur pulas dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di atas kepala berambut _pink_. Ya. Uchiha Sasuke tertidur untuk pertama kalinya dalam menjalankan misi.

* * *

Suara lenguhan kecil terdengar mewarnai hari yang mulai terang. Suara tulang dan otot yang meregang cukup keras terdengar di tengah kesunyian pagi hari. Sumber suara lenguhan itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, lalu berhenti dan menarik nafas panjang.

Iris hitam itu melirik dari balik sampul yang didominasi dengan gradasi warna biru dan foto seorang pria dengan wajah konyol akibat mulutnya yang membulat seperti ikan, yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Objek di depannya menangkap perhatiannya. Dengan nafas yang tenang dan teratur, kedua bola matanya mengikuti pergerakan objek di depannya. Sesaat kemudian, kedua bola matanya membulat dan terbelalak.

Objek tersebut menampakkan dirinya sebagai gadis langsing yang didominasi dengan warna merah dan _pink._ Sakura meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya. Pakaiannya terangkat mengikuti pergerakan Sakura dan menampakkan lekuk sensual dari pinggang kecilnya yang terlihat lembut dan mengundang.

_'Nafas Shinreiki tercekat saat melihat gadisnya meregangkan otot-ototnya di depan matanya. Kemeja kebesaran yang digunakan oleh gadisnya menampakkan kaki-kaki jenjang yang polos. Cahaya yang menerpa jendela kamarnya, menyorotkan sinarnya ke gadisnya. Di balik kemejanya, tampak jelas siluet jam pasir yang mengundang. Pemandangan sempurna untuk memulai pagi hari, pikir Shinreiki.'_

_'Shit.'_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut menunjukkan emosinya yang teraduk-aduk. Seolah-olah belum cukup, Sakura meregangkan tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya, membuat dadanya membusung, menciptakan bentuk busur yang sempurna. Pakaiannnya melekat di kulit tubuhnya, menampakkan lekuk tubuh bagian depan Sakura dengan sempurna.

_'Shinreiki dengan mata sayu namun tajam, terus memperhatikan gadisnya. Gadis kesayangannya meregangkan punggungnya dengan membusungkan dadanya dan menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya. Dengan takjub, Shinreiki mengagumi lekuk tubuh gadisnya. Wow. Pikir Shinreiki. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dada Sasha... berkembang pesat, pikirnya lagi.'_

_'Double shit.'_ Umpat Sasuke berkelanjutan. Matanya dengan tajam menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura. Niat hati tidak ingin, namun apa daya matanya mengkhianati otaknya sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti, darah dengan cepat terpompa ke area wajahnya, membuat sebagian wajahnya merona merah.

Sakura masih begitu menikmati udara pagi hari tanpa menyadari akibat yang ia timbulkan dari gerakan sederhana dan rutin ia lakukan setiap pagi. Ia mengangkat rambutnya dan menggelungnya dalam genggamannya, menampilkan garis leher jenjang dengan kulit mulus dan cerah. Ia melemaskan otot-otot lehernya yang kaku. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia melepakan genggamannya dan membiarkan rambutnya jatuh menyapu bahunya dengan lembut.

_ 'Gadis bertubuh semampai itu menggelung rambut emasnya hingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang memikat. Beberapa helai rambut yang pendek terjuntai membingkai garis lehernya. Shinreiki memeluk bantal di sampingnya dan tatapan matanya melembut memperhatikan Sasha.'_

Sasuke memperhatikan garis leher Sakura. Baru kali ini ia melihat garis leher Sakura dengan jelas. Sang Uchiha memaksa kedua matanya terpejam untuk kemudian dengan terpaksa membuka kembali matanya saat mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"Urgh, kaki ini butuh peregangan lebih. Aku lupa melakukan peregangan sebelum melakukan perjalanan." Gumamnya dengan wajah merengut. Ia membuka kedua kakinya cukup lebar, sejajar dengan lebar bahunya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan untuk menggapai tapak kakinya. Ia menghitung sampai delapan sebelum akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

_'Sasha membuka kedua kakinya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan kedua tangan yang terentang ia membungkuk dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke lantai. Shinreiki menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh Sasha. Kaki jenjang, putih mulus dan terbuka dengan pose yang mengundang birahi. Damn, umpat Shinreiki dalam benaknya. Sesuatu menyangkut di celanaku, pikirnya lagi.'_

Sakura mengulangi lagi peregangan tersebut. Namun kali ini, ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Ia melihat dari celah yang tercipta kedua kakinya dan tersenyum geli, saat melihat separuh wajah Sasuke yang tertutup oleh sampul buku, terbalik dari sudut pandangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Sapanya ceria, tetap dalam posisi konyolnya.

_'Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ Sasuke bisa merasakan, bahwa sesuatu mulai mengganggu celananya.

_'Tetap cool.'_ Batin Sasuke. Ia benar-benar mengutuk hormon pubertasnya yang telah mengacaukan segala upayanya untuk menjaga harga diri seorang Uchiha. Uchiha tidak akan memainkan emosi dan menjatuhkan harga diri. Jadi ia berdeham.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat. Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat sejenak saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terdengar begitu susah payah ia suarakan. Namun, ia tidak menggubrisnya dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau membaca... buku?" tanya Sakura ragu, ia tidak mengingat Sasuke sebagai tipe orang yang akan menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan membaca buku, apalagi dalam sebuah misi.

"Kira-kira?" balas Sasuke pedas. Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang pendek nan menyebalkan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sepenuhnya ke pemuda suram dan sadis di depannya, membungkuk sedikit dan membaca judul yang tertera di sampul bukunya.

'Manusia Setengah Salmon'.

"Sasuke, serius, kau membaca buku ini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tak percaya memenuhi pertanyaannya. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ngg... tidak sih. Sejak kapan kau membaca buku?"

"Ini humor dan aku membutuhkannya dalam hidup." Jawab Sasuke datar, tak menyadari sama sekali kalimat yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Pfft..." Sakura harus menggembungkan pipinya demi menahan tawa yang hampir saja menggelegak keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan jengkel. Wajahnya masih saja tertutup sebagian oleh sampul buku yang dipegangnya. Matanya melirik tajam dan menatap Sakura dengan intensitas berlipat ganda.

"Ugh... katamu itu humor dan kau bahkan sama sekali tidak tertawa membacanya." Ucap Sakura gamblang. Sasuke bisa merasakan otot-otot bibirnya bergerak, membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut.

"_Annoying."_ Gumam Sasuke sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke dan membungkuk sedemikian rupa sehingga wajahnya bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Tch, maaf ya Tuan-Jendral-Perang-Pembaca-Humor-Abal-Abal," ejek Sakura. Jari telunjuknya menyodok-nyodok buku yang menjadi batas antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu dengan sebal membuka matanya dan menatapnya nista.

"'Istrimu' ini sedang mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Sekali lagi kau menyebutku menjengkelkan saat kita berada di Akai Aki, aku bersumpah akan mengecat rambutmu menjadi _Pink_!" ancam Sakura dengan gemas.

"Dalam mimpi." Cibir Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Matanya menatap balik iris hijau dedaunan didepannya, dengan sorak-sorai kemenangan. Ia memutus pandangannya dan beralih ke bukunya saat matanya menangkap belahan dada Sakura yang tidak sengaja terpampang di depannya.

_Sweet Heaven._

"Yeah, mimpi bisa menjadi nyata dan perlu kau tahu, aku tidak suka kalau ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandanganku saat kita berbicara." Protes Sakura dengan telunjuk yang menempel di atas buku dan memaksanya turun, sehingga tidak lagi menutupi wajah Sasuke.

Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak lebar menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat tanpa emosi, mata sehitam malam itu menatap lurus ke depan, Sakura tidak bisa membaca ataupun menebak emosi yang bergejolak di balik mata itu. Yang membuatnya sampai terperangah adalah keluarnya cairan kental berwarna merah, mengalir bebas dari kedua nostrilnya. Yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, karena ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama, _cool, sexy, hot looking bastard_.

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa? Hei!"

"Apa?" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa? Apa?! Kau mimisan! Dan kau tidak menyadarinya?!"

"Aa." Penasaran sekaligus jengkel dengan apa yang membuat Sasuke mimisan tiba-tiba dan apa yang menarik perhatian Sasuke hingga, tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mimisan, Sakura perlahan mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

_Blush._

"Ka-kau..." Sasuke gagal menyadari intonasi bicara Sakura yang harus diwaspadai.

Sasuke baru saja mengedipkan matanya, saat rasa sakit pedih, perih, panas, menyengat pipinya.

"Mesum! _Shanaroo_!" pekik Sakura dengan wajah kemerahan menahan malu.

Tubuhnya terasa ringan sebelum ia merasakan kerasnya dunia. Sungguh. Kerasnya dunia menghantam tubuhnya. Sasuke terbangun dan mengerang keras. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan brutal dan syok saat menyadari bahwa dirinya berjarak puluhan meter dari Sakura.

"_What the hell,_ Sakura?!" bentaknya kasar. Sakura, dengan langkah frustasi, menjejakkan kakinya yang berselimut cakra, dengan geram, membuat tanah di sekitarnya berguncang. Di tangannya, ia sudah menenteng tasnya serta tas Sasuke beserta kedua mantel mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau hormonmu akan bereaksi saat melihatku, Sasuke." Kicau Sakura dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya. "Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan keturunan, kalau kau melakukannya lagi."

"Tck." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura dengan cuek memberikan cakra penyembuh pada luka dan cedera yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke akibat perbuatan brutalnya.

_'Aku bersumpah tidak akan mencoba-coba membaca Icha-Icha Paradise lagi, meskipun dengan sampul Manusia Setengah Salmon.'_ Rutuk Sasuke jengkel.

* * *

"Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk berangkat. Masih cukup pagi, dan menurut laporan yang diberikan oleh Bujang Jablay, kita harus mengejar kapal untuk mencapai Akai Aki. Kita harus mencapai pelabuhan sebelum senja." Jelas Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar negara Akai Aki maupun pelayaran menuju Akai Aki dari Land of Sound." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Land of Fall. Mereka berdiri sebagai negara merdeka dan membentuk persekutuan dengan negara empat musim lainnya." Lanjut Sakura, mengingat-ingat kembali laporan yang ia baca sehari sebelumnya. "Akai Aki adalah pusat pemerintahan dari Land of Fall. Tiga negara lainnya, kau bisa menebak namanya." Lanjut Sakura. Ia dan Sasuke kini menyusuri hutan dengan berloncatan pada setiap dahannya.

"Land of Spring. Land of Summer, Land of Winter. Tidak pernah dengar." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Ia mengambil posisi di depan untuk menuntun Sakura menuju perairan terbuka.

"Ya, yang menjadi pikiranku adalah kenapa Akai Aki memilih untuk meminta bantuan dari Konoha? Kenapa mereka tidak meminta bantuan dari persekutuan negara empat musim?" Uchiha hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak tahu."

Kesunyian menemani mereka berdua sepanjang perjalanan. Beberapa jam berlalu dan rasa lapar mulai menghantui perut mereka.

"Kita cari sungai. Kita harus beristirahat dan makan, Sasuke." Panggil Sakura yang mulai tertinggal jauh. Sasuke menghentikan lompatannya dan – ajaibnya – dengan sabar menunggu Sakura.

"Lewat sini."

* * *

Dua jam mereka pergunakan untuk mencari makan dan beristirahat mengumpulkan cakra yang terbuang akibat perjalanan panjang menuju Akai Aki. Cakra Sakura hampir pulih sepenuhnya saat ia menyadari bahwa lingkungan mereka terlalu sepi. Tidak ada sedikitpun suara burung yang melintas di udara ataupun suara serangga di balik dedaunan.

"Sasuke..." sebuah kunai sudah ia genggam. Perlahan ia mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri menghadap hutan. Tubuhnya terlihat tegang dan kepalanya sedikit tertoleh ke arah belakang, bukti bahwa ia mendengar dengan jelas panggilan Sakura.

"Ini sedikit aneh..." bisik Sakura. Ia memunggungi sang Uchiha dengan posisi siaga menghadap sungai.

"Aku sedang memeriksanya." Sharingan kebanggaannya aktif dan dengan cepat ia melihat keadaan sekitar. Ini adalah Land of Sound, tidak aneh jika ada ninja Oto yang bersembunyi untuk menyerang mereka. Mereka sangat terampil untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik Kusanagi dari tempatnya dan menyilangkannya di hadapannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menguarkan cakranya dengan intensitas tinggi dan menyebarkannya dalam radius 200 meter, menjadikannya radar untuk mendeteksi cakra lawan.

Sakura bahkan sedikit gemetar setelah merasakan intensitas cakra yang disebar oleh Sasuke. Begitu kuat dan mengintimidasi. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke menyeringai licik.

Bingo.

Gelombang cakranya berbenturan dengan cakra asing, mengirimkan gelombang balik terhadap cakranya seperti riak air. Datangnya dari arah kanannya. Ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas di wajahnya, saat cakra itu menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba dengan intensitas tinggi, tiga meter di depannya. Ia tidak menyadari perubahan posisinya!

"Sakura!" menyadari bahwa, peringatannya sedikit terlambat, Sasuke berbalik badan dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan melompat setinggi mungkin,demi menghindari serangan dari lawan.

Penyerang misterius itu melompat dengan kekuatan penuh dan mendarat dengan tergesa-gesa di atas permukaan sungai. Sakura yang masih syok, memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan hanya bisa menatap bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi di bawah.

Uchiha membawa mereka berdua mendarat di perbatasan sungai, tempat mereka beristirahat. Sakura masih melekat padanya. Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia masih memegang Sakura dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke. Nadanya bukan bertanya, namun memerintah.

Penyerang itu berdiri perlahan dan membuka tudung kepalanya perlahan. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke harus membelalakkan matanya dan membiarkan emosi tergurat di wajahnya hari ini. Bahkan Sakura hanya bisa terkesiap kaget saat melihat sosok di depannya.

Penyerang itu menampakkan wujudnya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dari postur tubuh dan wajahnya, ninja Konoha itu menebak bahwa usianya setara dengan mereka, usia remaja. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka terperangah.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. Matanya ramah. Rambutnya tertata acak membingkai wajahnya. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun karakteristik wajah penjahat. Namun itu yang membuat Sasuke semakin waspada. Mata ramah itu sering ia lihat. Rambut itu juga sering ia lihat. Ia melihat Sakura dan gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan maksud yang sama.

Mata teduh dan ramah, segar dan teduh sehijau dedaunan. Rambut dengan warna terunik sepanjang sejarah, _pink_. Sasuke hanya mengenal pemiliknya, Sakura.

Lelaki yang berdiri di depan mereka berdua bagai pinang dibelah dua dari Sakura, ia tampan, tenang namun juga terlihat ambisi yang berkobar. Ia bermata hijau dan berambut _pink._

Dan Sasuke tidak mengenalnya.

Ia tidak menyukai pemuda itu.

_Annoying._

* * *

**Aih, terlambat memang ane updatenya XD. Semoga kalian suka dengan chappi baru ini. Ane sih rencananya mau membuat seperti versi The Movie, dengan kisah-kisah tersendiri. Entahlah, semoga hasilnya bisa bagus :D**

**Anyway, ane suka banget mengungkap Sasuke pada masa pubertasnya. Duh semoga nggak OOC. Ane nggak pernah pakai betareader kecuali untuk OS ane sebelumnya, jadi maafkan untuk kesalahan yang timbul. Kalau ada waktu, ane bakal edit ulang kok.:D**

**Gomen..:(**

**RnR pliss... makasih XD  
**

**Matursuwun...:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sami Haruchi 2; Sofi Asat; Sakurazaki Momoka; Baby Kim; Uchiha Riri; Cherry Philein ; ZeedezlyClalucindtha; Eysha CherryBlossom; Aiko Asari; Kikyu RKY; Coretan Hikari; Lhylia Kiryu; Azriel Kanhaya; YoshikanAmalia; StingyBee; Sarah Brown; Nisa Malfoy; Haru no Haru; MeIs Sasuke; Fitri-chan; Hana; Kumada Chiyu**

**Tengkyu soooo much! Ane bakal jawab secara garis besar ya!**

Pinky Boy terungkap di chapter ini

Yup ane penggemar Raditya Dika XD. Dan sekali lagi YA, Icha-Icha Paradise diembunyikan Sasuke dengan sampul Manusia Setengah Salmon XD

Modus! Hahaha... mau taruh di mana muka Sasuke kalau Sakura tahu?

Shinreiki dan Sasha adalah tokoh dalam IIP XD

Hey, Sasuke juga manusia dan dia cowok! Hormon pubertasnya perlu dikembangkan supaya jadi pria sejati XD

Naruto dan Sai OTW :D

Memang alur agak lambat :D ane suka aja menjelaskan dengan cukup detail, supaya ceritanya makin meresap XD Thanks anyway buat kritiknya. Bukan Flame kok! XD

Yang mengusulkan nama untuk Pinky Boy, thanks! Semoga nama yang ane pilih cucok, karena ada arti di balik nama Pinky Boy! XD

**Enjoy new Chappi! :D**

* * *

**Reminder**

Lelaki yang berdiri di depan mereka berdua bagai pinang dibelah dua dari Sakura, ia tampan, tenang namun juga terlihat ambisi yang berkobar. Ia bermata hijau dan berambut _pink._

Dan Sasuke tidak mengenalnya.

Ia tidak menyukai pemuda itu.

_Annoying. _

* * *

"Omaaa!" suara penuh kegirangan dan kekanak-kanakan menggema di sepanjang lorong menuju kantor Hokage. Suara erangan frustasi terdengar cukup keras dari balik sebuah pintu. Pemilik suara itu sudah mengurut-urut kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"OMA! _Tadaima_!" pintu kantor Hokage terbuka dan terbanting dengan keras akibat energi yang disalurkan oleh pemuda Kyuubi yang baru saja pulang dari misinya dengan Sai.

"Arghh! Kau harus ganti pintuku, Naruto! Dasar bocah!" sentak Oma Tsunade yang jengkel melihat engsel pintu kantornya rusak akibat ulah Naruto. Shizune dan Ton-Ton hanya bisa menganga melihat pintu ruangan yang sudah miring. Sai bahkan harus menutupnya dengan segala usaha dan mengganjalnya dengan pot tanaman agar pintu tidak roboh.

"Heweh, maaf Oma, aku terlalu bersemangat." Jawab Naruto cengengesan seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Urghh... aku membutuhkan tidur cantikku dan kau!" tunjuknya pada Naruto. "Merusaknya." Lanjut Oma Tsunade dengan suara dingin dan menakutkan. Pemudah berkumis ala kucing itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan wanita brutal itu. Sai yang mendengarnya, melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di dalam kantor.

"Ini baru pukul sepuluh pagi, Oma." Ujar Sai berusaha melemparkan fakta nyata ke wajah teler Oma Tsunade. Wanita itu meliriknya dengan malas.

"Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih Sai."jawab Oma sinis. Ia menguap lebar dan merentangkan kedua tangnnya ke atas, berusaha mengendurkan otot-otot yang kaku.

"Shizune! Aku butuh tidur cantikku! Sake! Mana sake! Aku butuh asupan nutrisi!" seru Oma Tsunade sewot. Asisten Oma tersebut langsung menyerngitkan alisnya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak ada sake pada jam kerja." Tegas Shizune. Mendengarnya wanita berambut pirang tersebut kembali mengerang dengan suara yang cukup mengganggu pendengaran.

"Oma! Misi kali ini sukses! Tapi... lain kali jangan pasangkan aku dengan Sai!" protes Naruto dengan wajah cemberut. Hokage yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, hanya bisa memprotes dengan lemas.

"Apa lagi, heh?" tanya Oma dengan malas.

"Dia terlalu... 'ramah'?" jawab Naruto dengan penuh keraguan. Wanita berdada bombastis itu sontak menegakkan tubuhnya dan memilih untuk duduk bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya, matanya menyelidik penuh tanya kepada dua sosok pemuda bermasalah di depannya.

"Maksudmu?" merasa tidak enak jika langsung mengatakannya terang-terangan di dalam kantor, Naruto bergerak maju dan mengisyaratkan Oma Tsunade untuk mendekat. Pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga wanita itu. Kedua bola mata beriris warna madu itu terbelalak.

"Rajin menjamah?" bisik Oma Tsunade tidak percaya.

Kedua kepala berambut pirang itu serentak menoleh ke arah Sai yang asyik membaca buku mengenai interaksi sosial.

"Sai, kau harus segera berkonsultasi dengan Sakura. Aku mengkhawatirkan orientasi seksualmu." Gumam Oma Tsunade cemas. Sai dengan mata hitam kelamnya hanya bisa memandang kedua manusia di depannya dengan bingung.

Melihat situasi yang semakin tidak terarah, Shizune memutuskan untuk ambil suara dan berdeham untuk menarik perhatian ketiga manusia dilematis di depannya.

"Uhm... Nona Tsunade, Naruto dan Sai sudah kembali 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau segera mengirim mereka?" Seakan baru saja ditampar, wajah Oma Tsunade langsung berubah terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil gulungan misi dari laci kerjanya dan segera menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Segera baca dan segera susul mereka secepat mungkin." Tukas Oma Tsunade cepat. Dengan bingung Naruto menerima gulungan tersebut dan membacanya. Sai diam-diam mengintip dari belakang Naruto.

"EH! Teme!? Teme jadi konsultan perkawinan?!Bruakakaka...!" gelak tawa Naruto dengan cepat mengisi ruangan. Ia membayangkan wajah Sasuke dengan rambut klimis berminyak yang menempel di kepala, dengan kacamata baca yang melorot di ujung hidungnya, serta kumis layaknya ikan lele, membingkai bibirnya yang manyun, mengucapkan _"Happy wedding, you fool." _kepada setiap orang yang berkonsultasi padanya.

Sai hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar gelak tawa Naruto yang merusak gendang telinga. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya terhadap misi ini. Jadi ia hanya menyeringai kecil saja.

"Cukup Naruto. Kau menyakiti telingaku." Protes Oma Tsunade dengan galak. Cepat-cepat Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan tawa akibat _image_ baru Sasuke.

"Oma Tsunade, apakah hanya kami berdua saja yang perlu menyusul mereka?" tanya Sai. Mendengar pertanyaan pemuda artistik itu, Oma menggosok-gosok dagunya seraya berpikir.

"Aku rasa, kau perlu mengajak Kakashi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa lebih tenang kalau dia ikut bersama kalian. Hitung-hitung ini juga ajang reuni tim 7 lagi." Jawab Oma Tsunade dengan seringai lebar. Sai mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk menemui Kakashi. Ia membungkuk dengan hormat dan menyeret Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan bayangan Sasuke, bersamanya.

Dua jam berlalu dan Naruto sudah menggelapar kelaparan di jembatan tempat mereka biasa menunggu Kakashi datang.

"Yo."

"Urgh! Kau terlambat!" seru Naruto geram. Kakashi dengan wajah sayu dan mengantuk hanya tersenyum tipis dari balik topengnya.

"Ya, ya, aku tadi sempat hilang di ja-"

"Heweh! Bohong! Sekarang kau bayari aku makan di Ichiraku! Ayo Sai, kita penuhi permintaan penghuni perut kita!" ajak Naruto riang. Mendengar itu, wajah Kakashi berubah pucat pasi dan dengan cepat ia merogoh dompetnya.

"Geez, bulan tua harus mentraktir Naruto. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tua." Gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan dengan malas mengikuti pemuda hiperaktif itu sambil memikirkan cara untuk menutupi tunggakan yang akan menumpuk di dompetnya nanti.

* * *

"Shizune, aku mau sake..." rengek Oma Tsunade dengan suara memelas. Shizune hanya bisa menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah ke-27 kali Oma Tsunade merengek dalam rentang waktu tiga menit.

"Sedikit saja, Nona." Jawab Shizune pelan. Ia keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Oma Tsunade yang bersorak-sorai bahagia. Tak berapa lama, ia kembali dengan sebotol sake. Ia meletakkan botol itu di hadapan Tsunade. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Hokage tersebut langsung menenggaknya tanpa ampun.

-SROOOT!-

"Bleh! Cuih!" Oma sibuk meludahkan semua cairan yang baru saja ia tenggak. Shizune menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Nona! Kenapa? Itu 'kan sake yang biasanya?! Ada yang aneh?" tany Shizune panik.

"Nenek lu ompong! Rasain sendiri nih!" perintah Hokage dengan sewot. Asisten itu dengan ragu mencobanya dan reaksi yang sama ia lakukan. Ia segera mengambil lap bersih yang selalu ia simpan dalam ruangan dan mulai membersihkan semua kekacauan yang mereka berdua timbulkan.

"Maaf Nona, aku lupa kalau kemarin salah satu staff medis di rumah sakit, membuat jamu paitan. Karena dia tergesa-gesa, jadi dia menyimpannya dalam botol sake kosong yang baru saja kau minum kemarin. Aku lupa memeriksanya tadi." Jawab Shizune panik. Mendengarnya, wanita berambut pirang itu langsung kehilangan selera untuk minum sake.

Rasa pahit dari jamu tersebut masih amat sangat melekat di lidahnya. Ia butuh dango untuk membuat lidahnya sehat kembali. Tanpa menunda waktu banyak, ia menyuruh Shizune untuk membelikannya dango. Waktu berselang 15 menit dan Shizune kembali dengan dango di tangannya.

Baru saja Oma Tsunade menggigit bola pertama dango, ia langsung meludahkannya dan membuang jauh-jauh dango tersebut dari hadapannya.

"Cih, kenapa dango juga ikut-ikutan jadi pahit." Gerutu Oma Tsunade dengan sebal. ia lantas menyuruh Shizune membereskan semua dan memintanya untuk membawakan segelas susu untuk menetralkan rasa pahit di lidahnya.

Sepeninggal Shizune, ia terpekur sendirian. Ia merasakan sesuatu berputar-putar di ulu hatinya, bergantian dengan rasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Tidak sakit namun cukup mengganggu. Kemudian ia merasa seperti seseorang baru saja membalik jantungnya ke arah lain.

"Cih... firasatku tidak enak." Gumam Oma Tsunade pelan. Ia memandangi pigura yang tersusun rapi di atas mejanya dan semakin lama ia memandanginya, perasaan yang mengganggu itu semakin kuat.

Di dalam pigura itu, terpampang wajah dirinya, asistennya, Shizune, dan murid kesayangannya Sakura. Ia bermaksud mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sudut matanya menangkap retakan dari kaca yang melapisi pigura tersebut. Retakan itu ada tepat di atas kepala Sakura.

_'Sasuke, kau harus menjaga Sakura baik-baik. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam misi ini.'_ Pikir Oma Tsunade cemas

* * *

Mereka bertiga saling beradu pandang. Namun yang paling terasa adalah pandangan dari kedua bola mata dengan iris merah darah dan ketiga tomoe yang mulai berputar dengan berbahaya. Semakin lama ia melihat sosok di depannya, rasa bencinya semakin menguat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Mulutnya terbuka hendak menjawab saat tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kontrol atas cakranya dan terjebur ke dalam sungai.

"Hyaa!" seru pemuda itu panik.

"Tolong! Aku nggak bisa berenang!" serunya panik. Ia timbul tenggelam dan wajahnya semakin pucat. Hati nurani Sakura tergerak ingin menolong, namun Sasuke mencegahnya dan menahannya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke datar. Ia maju ke pinggir sungai dan hanya menatap pemuda itu tanpa rasa belas kasih. Ia mengulurkan sarung pedangnya. Pemuda itu dengan panik dan bingung segera meraih sarung pedang tersebut dan berpegangan kuat-kuat. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menarik pemuda itu ke daratan dan segera setelah seluruh tubuhnya berada di daratan, Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher pemuda tersebut.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Perintahnya. Ia menekan mata pedang itu semakin dalam ke leher pemuda tersebut. Dengan wajah ketakutan, pemuda itu memandangi Sakura dengan memelas. Sakura yang menangkap maksud di balik tatapan itu, menjadi bingung.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. Pemuda itu meliriknya. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu segera menciut nyalinya. Namun, _inner_ Sakura terus menyuruhya untuk maju. Penuh keraguan ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya memegang tangan Sasuke yang dengan kokoh mengendalikan Kusanagi. Sesaat, Sakura bisa merasakan otot-otot di balik tangan Sasuke menegang.

Ia sedikit meremas tangan Sasuke, menandakan bahwa ia meminta Sasuke untuk tenang. Otot-otot itu kembali relaks dan Sasuke menarik pedangnya sedikit demi sedikit, untuk memberikan ruang bernafas bagi pemuda itu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh rasa terima kasih yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin ala Uchiha. Gadis ninja itu perlahan berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu. Dari kedua telapak tangannya, cahaya hijau berpendar lembut. Darah yang mengalir keluar dari leher pemuda tersebut menandakan adanya luka. Sakura dengan cekatan menyembuhkan luka tersebut.

_'Aneh.'_

**_'Yup, aneh.'_**

_'Kau merasakannya juga?'_

**_'Tentu saja, Sakura! Geez, aku adalah alam bawah sadarmu yang sangat sensitif. Aku bisa merasakan kejanggalan di sekitarmu secara spiritual. Aku juga intuisimu. Ingat itu.'_******Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah selesai." Ia menurunkan tangannya dan perlahan kembali ke sisi Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda asing itu.

"Katakan pada kami, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lembut. Jika kehadiran Sasuke dengan auranya yang mengancam membuat pemuda itu bungkam, kelembutan Sakura harus bisa memaksanya membuka mulut.

Bingo.

"A-aku... Kinoharu." Jawab pemuda itu terbata-bata. Tangannya meraba bekas luka di lehernya.

"Kinoharu?"

"S-sakura... Sa-sakuraga Kinoharu." Lanjutnya. Alis Sasuke seketika terangkat saat mendengar nama keluarga pemuda itu. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tercekam dan panik. _Inner_ Sakura histeris saat mendengar nama itu. Sakura berusaha berkomunikasi dengan _inner_ Sakura, namun sesuatu seperti memblokir dirinya untuk menjangkau alam bawah sadarnya itu.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di depan Sakura. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia bisa merasakan gelombang cakra yang terpancar dari Sakura berada dalan keadaan panik. Entah intuisinya sebagai bagian dalam tim atau intuisi dirinya di masa kecil yang selalu melindungi Sakura, ia meraih tangan Sakura dengan tangannya yang lain. Ia menggenggamnya dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu merasakan gelombang ketenangan mengalir dari tangannya. Ia tidak lagi merasakan kepanikan dari _inner_ Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan. Uchiha hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak perlu menanggapinya. Dengan mendengar ucapan terima kasih itu, ia tahu kalau Sakura sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Uhm, Kinoharu." Panggil Sakura dari balik bayang-bayang generasi Uchiha terakhir. Kinoharu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia berdiri namun tetap menjaga jaraknya dengan kedua ninja Konoha itu.

"Ya?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku... uhm, aku takut memberitahunya. Aku hanya akan memberitahukan diriku kepada pengawalku saja." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Pengawal?" kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara. Intonasinya yang penuh kecurigaan, sempat membuat Kinoharu gugup, namun kehadiran Sakura yang menampakkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Ya, pengawal. Aku meminta bantuan kepada Konoha untuk mengirimkan pengawal ke negara asalku. Pengawal itu juga sekaligus sebagai konsultan perkawinan dan psikiater. Mereka sepasang suami istri. Ack!" cepat-cepat ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepanikan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Lupakan! Lupakan!" serunya dengan panik.

Gurat kepanikan dan terkejut juga tergambar di wajah dua sejoli dari Konoha itu. Sakura menarik Sasuke menjauh dari Kinoharu. Setelah merasa yakin bahwa mereka berada jauh dari jarak pendengaran, Sakura menyuarakan kecurigaannya.

"Sasuke, apa pikiran kita sama?" bisiknya. Sasuke harus menahan keinginan untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bukan pembaca pikiran." Balasnya pedas. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Ayolah! Pikiran kita sama 'kan?" tanyanya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Gadis mungil itu menghela nafas perlahan dan melirik ke arah Kinoharu yang sibuk bermain air di pinggir sungai.

"Sasuke, keberatan kalau kita ganti nama?" sang Uchiha melihat Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Selama bukan nama yang bodoh, aku tidak masalah." Jawabnya. Mata hijau itu bersinar cerah. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Haruha? Haruha Sasuke dan Haruha Sakura? Haruno dan Uchiha?" usul Sakura. pemuda itu menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Terdengar konyol. Ganti." Dengan wajah cemberut, Sakura menggerutu.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja!" balas Sakura sewot. Sasuke cukup tersentak mendengar jawaban Sakura. ia tidak membayangkan Sakura malah menyuruhnya. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana setelah menyarungkan pedang Kusanagi-nya.

"Jangan buang waktu." Ujarnya singkat, sebelum berbalik menemui Kinoharu.

"Ha! Apa aku bilang!" seru Sakura riang. Ia cepat-cepat mengikuti Sasuke kembali ke pemuda itu. Senyum terus tersungging di wajahnya. Dengan riang ia memanggil Kinoharu.

"Kinoharu! Kemarilah." Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati pasangan tersebut. Kewaspadaannya meningkat saat melihat mata Sharingan milik Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah memerah, ia mendekat.

"Maafkan sikap kami tadi ya." Cuap Sakura ceria. Pewaris Uchiha hanya bisa memutar bola matanya tanpa berkomentar, mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tidak akan pernah seorang Uchiha meminta maaf pada orang asing macam Kinoharu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Kinoharu bingung. Secara bergantian ia memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kami pengawal yang kau maksud. Kinoharu-san." Terang Sakura seraya membungkukkan badan. Sasuke harus menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa saat melihat reaksi yang muncul. Wajah Kinoharu terlihat bodoh saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Nggak mungkin! Pengawalku dari Konoha! Mereka berdua pasangan suami istri! Konsultan perkawinan dan psikater! Kalian 'kan cuma bocah!" serunya histeris. Urat kesabaran Sasuke perlahan menonjol di pelipisnya. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Sakura.

_'Bocah? Pangeran ini perlu diberi belaian halus dari tinjuku.' _ Geram Sakura dalam hati. Suara dentingan plat besi terdengar dari samping Sakura. ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memasang ikat kepala Konoha.

"Puas?" tanyanya sinis. Kinoharu hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan. Melihat suasana semakin tegang, Sakura memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau Pangeran Kinoharu, calon menantu Akai Aki. Kau menyukai warna... _pink?_ Dan sangat ingin berbicara dengan konsultan perkawinan. Tunanganmu Putri Akiochiba sedang dalam keadaan koma dan kau membutuhkan bantuan kami. Benar?" pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalian tahu?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Yap! Hanya saja dalam laporan kami, tidak disebutkan nama Pangeran. Kami baru akan mengetahuinya jika sudah sampai di Akai Aki. Jadi, maafkan sikap kami tadi. Omong-omong, nama kami Ha-"

"Uchiru." Potong Sasuke cepat. "Uchiru Sasuke dan Uchiru Sakura." lanjutnya dengan seringai kecil terlukis di bibirnya. Sakura hanya bisa mendengarnya dengan wajah terperangah.

"Oh... lalu tadi Sakura-san bilang 'Ha'?" masih syok dengan jawaban Sasuke, Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Haruha Sakura. Nama gadisnya sebelum ia menikah denganku." Wajah Kinoharu berubah menjadi sumringah. Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan Kinoharu akan membuat Sasuke pusing tujuh keliling.

"Cantiiik!" seru Kinoharu seraya melompat memeluk Sakura yang masih terbengong.

"Kita _pinky_!" kicau Kinoharu riang. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan kuat dan mulai menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya ke rambut Sakura. Tidak hanya rambut, Kinoharu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sakura. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa terperangah.

Sakura masih terlampau syok. Kesadarannya kembali saat ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak di dadanya. Ia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati wajah bahagia Kinoharu yang terbenam di dadanya. Sasuke melihatnya. Ia segera menghindar ke jarak yang cukup aman. Ia hanya bisa menghitung dalam hati.

_'Satu... dua.. ti-'_

"KYYAAAAA!" lengkingan Sakura membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gemuruh tanah retak. Beberapa menit kemudian suasana kembali hening dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat situasi.

_'Jika Kinoharu seperti ini terus, dalam waktu beberapa jam, kepalanya bakal hilang.'_ Batin Sasuke saat melihat Kinoharu yang terkapar tak berdaya di tengah-tengah kawah yang terbentuk akibat pukulan Sakura.

* * *

"Kakashi, kau mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto yang tengah bersandar pada sebatang pohon yang patah. Pria dengan bacaan mesum itu mengangkat kepalanya dari bacaan favoritnya.

"Seperti segerombolan gajah mengamuk." Jawab Sai datar.

"Gajah bisa berteriak... 'Kyaa'?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bodoh. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

_'Aku harap Sakura tidak membuat tanah longsor di wilayah negara lain.'_ Pikir Kakashi pasrah.

"_Well_, kalau gajah itu Sakura, tentu saja bisa." Ucap Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Naruto memelototinya dengan mata birunya.

"Sakura-chan bukan gajah! Geez!" protes Naruto, meskipun dalam hatinya Naruto mengakui bahwa perkataan Sai ada benarnya.

* * *

"Malam ini, kapal menuju Akai Aki akan datang. Aku sudah mengaturnya, namun kapal ini tidak cukup besar. Ini kapal privat. Tapi, kalau hanya kalian berdua, aku rasa akan muat." Jelas Kinoharu. Ia melompat menyusul Sasuke yang sudah bergerak lebih dulu memimpin jalan menuju dermaga. Sakura hanya bergumam, menanggapi penjelasan Kinoharu.

Ia masih marah. Marah akan kengawuran Kinoharu. Marah akan kecuekan Sasuke yang membiarkan Kinoharu menyentuh bagian privat tubuhnya. Marah karena Sasuke tidak menjalankan perannya sebagai suami yang baik. Mana ada suami yang rela melihat tubuh istrinya disentuh pria lain?

_'Errr... Sakura, apa yang kau harapkan dari Uchiha Sasuke.'_

**_'Yap, yap. Kau jangan berharap terlalu banyak, kawan. Mungkin si pantat ayam belum terbiasa.'_**

_'Inner, kenapa kau selalu benar?'_ protes Sakura.

"Kita hampir sampai." Kedua _pinky_ serempak berhenti di tempat Sasuke berhenti. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara deburan ombak. Sang Pangeran mendongak ke atas dan melihat bintang sudah mulai bermunculan. Ia mengisyaratkan 'pasutri' itu untuk mengikutinya. 45 menit perjalanan, sampailah mereka di dermaga, namun tak satupun terlihat kapal yang bersandar di dermaga.

"Tunggu di sini." Kinoharu melompat dengan cepat ke arah batu karang yang berada di sisi kirinya. Dengan cekatan ia membentuk segel tangannya. Entah dari mana datangnya, sekumpulan angin dengan daun-daun kemerahan berputar mengelilinginya. Angin itu kemudian pergi ke arah tengah laut dan berputar-putar mengelilingi suatu objek.

"Aku rasa tumpangan kita sudah menunggu." Ucap Sakura setengah berbisik. Sasuke dengan cermat memperhatikan pemuda itu dan jurus yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, tapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan gamblang.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

"Yeah, kapal kita sudah menunggu. Ayo!" ajak Kinoharu bersemangat. Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kinoharu tanpa banyak bertanya.

Kumpulan angin dengan dedaunan merah itu membawa objek tersebut mendekat ke dermaga. Sebuah kapal motor kecil dengan tiga kabin kecil tampak dari balik dedaunan. Kinoharu menyapa nahkoda kapal dan memperkenalkan kedua tamunya pada nahkoda kapal.

"Maaf, kapal ini hanya punya dua kamar tidur. Karena kalian suami istri, aku rasa tidak masalah." Wajah Sakura memerah dan Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar tanpa emosi.

"Ngg... tenang saja, kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura malu. Pangeran _pink_ itu tersenyum lalu mendahului mereka memasuki kabin. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik, menyebabkan Sakura harus berhenti mendadak dan membuat Sasuke menabrak dirinya.

"Kau tidak sedang hamil 'kan Sakura-san? Aku takut kau mabuk laut."

"He-heh? Ha-hamil?" seketika itu juga wajah Sakura memerah layaknya udang rebus. "Nggak! Nggak kok!" tukasnya cepat.

"Ouch! Sayang sekali, _my pinky sister!_ Kau cantik tapi suamimu masih belum membuat keturunan. Aku harap kalian tidak melakukannya ya malam ini. Kalau sudah di Akai Aki, kalian bebas melakukannya!" kicau Kinoharu dengan polosnya. Sakura hampir pingsan mendengar kicauan lugu Kinoharu. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan hangat pada punggungnya.

Hembusan nafas Sasuke menggelitik lehernya. Tubuh bagian depan Sasuke menempel pada punggung Sakura. Pemuda bermata kelam itu, berbicara dengan tenang namun intonasi suaranya begitu dalam.

"Aku bisa menghamilinya kapanpun aku mau, Sakuraga-san. Aku tidak perlu jadwal untuk melakukannya." Mata Kinoharu membulat dan nafas Sakura tercekat.

"Jalan." Perintah Sasuke dingin. Pemuda berambut _pink_ itu cepat-cepat mengangguk dan masuk ke kabin miliknya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih di ambang pintu.

"Sakura, jalan." Tidak ada reaksi. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura, jangan bilang kau..." ia tidak perlu menyuarakan pikirannya karena tubuh Sakura lunglai ke dalam pelukannya dengan wajah memerah bak udang rebus. Dengan dengusan kesal, ia menggendong Sakura yang sudah pingsan ke dalam kabin mereka.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Shikamaru malas berurusan dengan perempuan." Gumamnya seraya merebahkan Sakura ke atas tempat tidur.

_"Troublesome."_ Ucapnya sebelum merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura, sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dari Sakura. Ia tidak mau terbangun di dasar laut, hanya karena Sakura menenggelamkan kapal. Pohon yang patah dan kepalanya yang hampir hilang sudah cukup membuatnya stres. Ia tidak mau mengulanginya lagi.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Sakura, aku ingin kau mengingatnya seumur hidupmu. Jangan pernah kau gunakan jurus ini, kecuali sudah tidak ada jalan lain. Aku membantumu dalam penelitian ini, semata-mata untuk ilmu pengetahuan. Aku tidak ingin pemikiran bodohmu membawamu pada maut. Kau mengerti?" Oma Tsunade menatapnya khawatir. Sakura terdiam. Ia mengangguk pelan. Mata hijaunya menyiratkan kesungguhan. Ia tesenyum pada Oma dan memeluknya._

_Tiba-tiba sosok Oma memudar, tergantikan dengan sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut kecoklatan sebahu. Ia berlutut di tengah kegelapan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Matanya sayu dan buliran air mata membasahi pipinya. Sakura bergerak mendekati gadis itu._

_"Selamatkan aku..." rintihnya. Sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh bahu Sakura. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati wajah Kinoharu yang tersenyum sedih. Saat Sakura hendak menyentuh Kinoharu, sosoknya hilang. Yang tersisa hanya setumpuk daun kemerahan._

_"Kinoharu!" serunya. Gadis misterius itu segera merengkuh Sakura dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangannya terulur menunjuk ke suatu sudut. Sakura mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk dan air mata mengalir bebas dari kedua matanya._

_"Sasuke! Naruto!" dua sahabatnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Kulit mereka pucat seputih kapas dan dingin._

_"Bangun!" teriaknya. Ia memberontak dari pelukan gadis itu dan berlari menuju sosok kaku sahabatnya. Namun sekuat apapun ia berlari, ia idak bisa menjangkau mereka. Ia terjatuh, namun sepasang tangan putih pucat dan hangat menangkap sosok rapuhnya._

_"Biarkan aku menolongmu." Ia mendongak dan mendapati Sai menatapnya dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman ia tunjukkan. Senyuman yang sesungguhnya, bukan senyuman palsu. Semua energi seakan hilang dari tubuh Sakura. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis._

_"Tolong aku..." rintihnya di dalam pelukan Sai._

.

.

.

.

.

"...ku... Tolong aku..." keringat membanjiri tubuh Sakura. Derai air mata terlihat jelas mengalir, meskipun kedua matanya terpejam. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut dengan erat. Uchiha menatapnya dalam diam. Ia belum pernah melihat Sakura bermimpi buruk.

"ngun... bangun... – hiks – ke! Uto! Sas...ke... Na... to... bangun..." kebingungan Sasuke semakin memuncak saat nama mereka disebut-sebut oleh Sakura.

"S...ai... Sai... to-long aku..." mendengar nama penggantinya dalam tim, kening Sasuke semakin berkerut. Ia bergerak mendekati sosok rentan Sakura.

Ia merasakannya lagi. Sensasi yang ada di dalam perutnya. Ia tidak tahu namanya, jadi ia mengabaikannya. Membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh intuisi masa kecilnya, ia merengkuh pinggang kecil gadis itu dan memeluknya. Punggung ringkih Sakura ia dekap dan sebisa mungkin panas tubuhnya tersalurkan ke punggung ringkih itu.

Dengan protektif ia memeluk Sakura. Ia beruntung memiliki badan yang cukup besar untuk memeluk Sakura. Setidaknya panas tubuhnya cukup untuk menenangkan ninja medis itu. Lagi-lagi rasa kantuk dengan cepat menyerangnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lekukan leher Sakura, menarik nafas dan mencium harum tubuh Sakura, sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Seuatu melintas dalam benak Sasuke. Yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke sesaat sebelum ia tertidur, tidak akan pernah ia katakan pada siapapun, bahkan pada almarhum Itachi sekalipun.

_'Aku butuh Icha-Icha Paradise.'_

* * *

**Yeppi! Update! Maap ane telat sekali T_T. Semoga kalian suka :D**

**Semoga Sasuke nggak OOC dan ane harus akui, ane tergoda SaiSaku #digampar**

**Oke menghilang lagi! **

**Gomen..:(**

**RnR pliss... makasih XD**

**Matursuwun...:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cherry Philein; Uchiha Riri; StingyBee; Hanazono Yuri; Mantika Mochi; MeIs Sasuke; Coretan Hikari; Guest; Rainy De; Eysha CherryBlossom; ZeedezlyClalucindtha; UchiHaru Yuuki; Aiko Asari; Haru no Haru; Azriel Kanhaya; lhylia Kiryu; Sarah Brown; Tomaceri7810; YoshikanAmalia; Kikyu RKY; Fitri-Chan; Nafidah; Zizy Hinamori; Avior Altair; Deto; Ongkitang.**

**Tengkyu soooo much! Ane bakal jawab secara garis besar ya!**

- Rated M karena tema yang kemungkinan berat + some gore tapi ga pake lemon. Lime lebih tepatnya. Ane ga mau langgar guidelines. Mohon dimengerti :)

- Umur Pangeran? Sama seperti Sasuke dan Sakura 18 tahun. Karena di The Last, mereka berusia 19 #upsSpoilerDetected XD

- Panggilan untuk Tsunade akan dijelaskan di chapter lain. Sudah direncanakan begitu, tenang aja :D

- Ga ada SaiSaku. Hanya siblings interaction :D

- Nama Putri : Akiochiba.

- Isi chapter akan lebih panjang, berkisar 5-6 ribu, bergantung pada poin yang mau ane tampilkan, berhubung hampir sebulan skali updatenya XD update diusahakan bermutu terus.

- Three MustBePink (dari Three Musketeer), merujuk pada sumpah Sakura pada Sasuke di chapter 2

- Sasuke bisa terlihat OOC, dengan asumsi, ia sudah berkelana setahun dan kembali ke Konoha, dengan satu resolusi kedamaian di hati. Sasuke hanya manusia biasa dan menurut ane, wajar kok, kalau Sasuke terkadang bertingkah konyol atau OOC, dikarenakan kondisi mental dan emosinya menurut ane, cukup stabil untuk dieksplorasi.

**Warning : Nggak pake Beta Read. Maafkan kesalahan yang ada. Kritik yg sopan diterima, tapi Flame akan diabaikan. Thanks :D**

**Enjoy new Chappi! :D**

* * *

**Reminder**

Sesuatu melintas dalam benak Sasuke. Yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke sesaat sebelum ia tertidur, tidak akan pernah ia katakan pada siapapun, bahkan pada almarhum Itachi sekalipun.

_'Aku butuh Icha-Icha Paradise.'_

* * *

"Kakashi, apa kau tahu misi ini dengan amat sangat jelas?" tanya Naruto ragu. Kakinya terus membawanya melompati dahan-dahan besar dari setiap pohon yang ada di sekitar mereka. Selama beberapa saat. Kakashi hanya terdiam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, guru bertopeng itu menjawab.

"Ya, Naruto. Ada yang kau khawatirkan?" kedua alis Naruto saling bertautan. Ia memaksa otaknya berfikir keras, ia juga memaksa otaknya untuk menyinkronkan diri dengan _feeling_ yang baru saja ia rasakan.

"Yeah, dibilang khawatir sih iya, dibilang nggak khawatir juga iya sih." Jawab Naruto dengan bingung. Kakashi hanya menghela napas dan memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Ia sedikit-sedikit mengerti maksud kekhawatiran Naruto. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah melakukan tebakan beruntung, yaitu Naruto merasakan _bad feeling_ sama sepertinya.

"Naruto, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Sai dengan polosnya. Sembari melompat dengan lincah, Naruto meliriknya dan menjawab dengan malas.

"Kau baru saja bertanya, Sai. Geez, mau tanya apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Uhm, aku merasakan sesuatu. Kau tahu?"

"... Nggak ...?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Terang saja ia bingung, belum tahu apa-apa, kok ditanya sudah tahu sesuatu atau belum. Ia memutar bola matanya berkali-kali. Terkadang kepolosan Sai membuatnya harus terus menerus mengelus dada.

"Jadi, aku merasaka sesuatu di sini." Tunjuknya pada dadanya sendiri.

"Aku merasakan seperti rasa ditusuk-tusuk, diperas-peras di sini." Tunjuknya lagi. Mendengar pilihan kosakata Sai, Naruto hanya bisa _mbatin_.

_'Lo kata cucian kali, diperas-peras.'_ Cibir Naruto dalam hatinya. Ia hanya bisa membatin. Sudah tidak bernafsu untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Sai.

"Jadi kau tahu apa itu Naruto? Aku merasakan sakitnya tuh di sini." Ulangnya lagi. Kali ini pemuda berambut kuning secerah mentari itu, terang-terangan melakukan _facetree. _Kakinya tersandung dan wajahnya langsung menabrak batang pohon raksasa.

"Jangan bilang itu! Jijik gue dengernya!" sentak Naruto dengan wajah yang berlumuran darah. Ia geram setengah mati, di mana-mana, semua orang di Konoha, baik cewek maupun cowok, semuanya kalau bergosip, selalu menggunakan kalimat super duper menggelikan itu. Dan harus mendengarnya dari Sai membuatnya menjadi semakin anti dengan kalimat itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sai dengan lugunya. Mendengar pertikaian kecil yang di buat oleh Naruto dan Sai, Kakashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Hal yang selanjutnya terucap dari mulut Naruto membuat Kakashi harus _facepalm._

"SAI! _BE GENTLEMAN!"_ Naruto baru menyadari akibat dari pernyataannya saat Sai mendadak memasang wajah serius bak _Prince Charming_. Dengan mata berkilauan dan rahang yang ia katupkan rapat-rapat, Sai menatap Naruto dengan tatapan maut. Mendadak angin berhembus pelan, melambaikan rambut kelam Sai dengan anggunnya. Rahang Naruto langsung lepas menyentuh tanah. Yang ia lihat adalah sesosok _pretty boy,_ dengan mata berkilauan, senyum palsu yang maut, lambaian rambut yang anggun, dan kelopak-kelopak bunga bertebaran entah dari mana.

_'Oh tidak, Naruto. Jangan lihat matanya...'_ batin Kakashi miris.

Dan Sai pun melirik Naruto.

Suara pekikan feminin memecah kesunyian sesaat setelah Kakashi berharap-harap cemas.

Air mancur darah tersembur deras ke udara dari hidung pemuda Kyuubi itu. Kakashi yang pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya, hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan depresi. Ia memilih bersandar pada pohon yang kini menjadi pijakannya. Tak mau terlibat, ia segera mengeluarkan Icha-Icha Tactics dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bacaan pornonya.

"SAI! STOP! GUE GA TAHAN!" seru Naruto dengan hebohnya. Ia menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya dengan segala dedaunan yang bisa ia raih. Wajah Naruto terlihat begitu merah padam, bercampur satu antara malu, emosi, dan darah yang menghias wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mencoba menjadi _gentleman_ seperti yang kau bilang, Naruto." Komentar Sai dengan bingung. Aura mistis nan membius yang baru saja diciptakan oleh Sai, hilang begiu saja seletah ia melontarkan komentarnya kepada Naruto.

"MUKA LO SUMPAH BRO! ANE ZUZUR!"

"Mukaku? Wajahku? Ada apa? Ada yang aneh?" tanyanya polos. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang belepotan darah, Naruto menjawab Sai.

"Cantik banget lo, Sai... Sampai naksir gue..." rintih Naruto dengan miris. Ia hanya bisa membatin, dia seorang cowok sejati, yang kelak akan menjadi Hokage, yang selama masa perang shinobi sampai kembalinya Sasuke-Teme ke Konoha, selalu didampingi gadis Hyuuga, yang semasa kecilnya tergila-gila dengan Sakura meskipun sudah bonyok berkali-kali dihajar oleh tangan dewa Sakura. bisa-bisanya ia melihat Sai menjadi cantik dan parahnya lagi, sempat terbayang di benaknya, bahwa ia naksir Sai. Timbul keinginan untuk cepat-cepat menemui Hinata dan membuktikkan bahwa dirinya adalah pria sejati. Bagaimana caranya, itu urusan belakang.

Betapa Naruto 100% anti kalau suatu saat harus menjalani misi hanya dengan Sai seorang. Ia tidak tahu lagi, apakah kadar kewarasannya masih berada pada batas normal atau tidak.

"Naksir? Naksir tuh apa ya?" tanya Sai memecah keheningan yang mulai intens. Mendengar itu, otak Naruto langsung meronta-meronta, hendak menyelamatkan diri dari Sai dengan cara mendobrak tempurung Naruto dan memendam diri di tanah.

"Stop. Jangan buang waktu. Sai, kau lebih baik tanyakan itu nanti pada Sakura. Kau lihat betapa konsletnya Naruto setelah melihatmu." Terang Kakashi berusaha mengendalikan situasi.

"Dan untuk apa yang kau rasakan, bisa saja itulah adalah firasat buruk. Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengannya, bisa jadi itu firasat buruk. Jika tidak, kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Sakura." lanjut Kakashi yang tengah berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto.

Sai diam terpekur. Ia merenungkan jawaban Kakashi. Dan Sai dengan cepat bisa memutuskan kali ini, bahwa yang ia rasakan adalah firasat buruk. Mengenai apa, ia tidak tahu. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap arah yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka. Yang ia tahu hanyalah saat ia menghadap ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura pergi, firasat itu semakin menguat.

"Geez..." keluh Kakashi dari balik topengnya. "Ini hanya sia-sia." Gumamnya lagi. Tangannya dengan cepat mengeluarkan listrik. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia menyetrum Naruto dengan chidori. Pekikan feminin terdengar dan melihat Naruto yang akhirnya bisa dikendalikan, ia menyuruh timnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Apapun yang menanti mereka di depan sana, bisa ia pastikan akan berbahaya.

Seperti biasanya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Angin dengan aroma khas lautan berhembus melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Sakura yang tadinya terlelap, kini terusik akibat hembusan angin yang cukup kuat, membuat jari jemarinya terasa dingin. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjaganya tetap hangat di punggungnya. Dengan malas, ia membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke sumber kehangatan itu.

"Maaf, Sasuke... aku masih ingin tidur..." gumamnya dengan mata terpejam. Sakura menanti jawaban tapi ia tidak mendengar sama sekali balasan dari Sasuke. Maka, ia mengasumsikan kalau Sasuke tidak masalah dengan permintaannya itu. Lagipula, mereka berakting sebagai suami istri bukan? Jadi siapapun yang melihat juga tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam.

Sakura hampir saja kembali ke alam mimpi saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang berbicara tepat di luar kabinnya.

"... hampir sampai. Aku rasa kami bisa memanfaatkan waktu luang itu untuk memeriksa keadaan. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Percakapan berakhir. Hanya kedua kalimat terakhir yang sempat mampir di telinga Sakura. meskipun di tengah kantuk, Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa suara tersebut familiar. Otaknya masih berusaha membangkitkan diri dari tidur dan berusaha menelaah suara itu, saat Sakura mendengar pintu kabin terbuka.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ka-" pemilik suara itu menghentikan ucapannya. Sakura mulai semakin merasa terusik. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara dengannya. Sumber suara itu diam seribu bahasa. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas yang cukup keras.

"Sasuke, bangun... aku rasa kita sudah sampai." Gumamnya pelan. Ia memaksa membuka kelopak matanya.

"Sasuke...?"

_'Memangnya Sasuke bilang aku 'menjengkelkan' kah? Kok rambutnya...'_ pikiran Sakura berhenti saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Matanya menatapnya dengan tajam. Wajahnya datar dan terkesan kosong. Jika saja mata Sakura sudah 100% fokus, ia pasti bisa melihat kemurkaan yang tergambar jelas di mata Sasuke.

Ia bangkit duduk dan akhirnya dengan cepat semua menyambung menjadi satu. Kinoharu dengan senyum lebar, tengah menatapnya dalam posisi berbaring.

"Selamat pagi, _my pinky sister!"_ kicaunya riang. Mata sakura membulat dengan cepat, mulutnya ternganga lebar. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan sebelum, ia terlibat dalam suatu kecelakaan.

Dan benar saja, dalam waktu 2 menit, kapal motor itu karam, menyisakan 4 penumpangnya, terlunta-lunta di tengah laut. Nahkoda dengan mata yang berputar-putar, lunglai di dalam topangan Sakura. sementara Kinoharu gemetar ketakutan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Kesal dengan kontak fisik yang berlebihan, Sasuke menyikut perut Kinoharu, hingga pemuda iu kehilangan kontrol atas cakranya dan tenggelam ke dalam laut.

"Sasuke-san!" teriaknya dengan nada memohon.

Untung saja perang sudah usai dan ia sudah kembali ke Konoha dengan hati yang cukup damai, sehingga ia masih bisa cukup, _cukup_ bersabar menghadapi Kinoharu. Dalam diam, ia mengambil pedangnya. Sarung pedang ia ulurkan kepada pemuda aneh itu. Kinoharu menggapainya dan mencengkeramnya dengan erat.

"Uhm... Sasuke..." panggil Sakura pelan. Pemuda itu meliriknya dengan dingin. Tersirat kejengkelan di matanya dan Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihatnya.

"Aku rasa, kita harus berlari ke arah pantai. Dan... " Sakura melirik ke arah pantai, berusaha mengukur jarak yang akan mereka tempuh. "Aku rasa tidak jauh." Lanjutnya sambil menggumam. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan mengurut keningnya perlahan.

"Hn. Jangan buang waktu." Jawabnya dengan nada lelah. Tanpa belas kasih, Sasuke melesat dengan kecepatannya yang tidak boleh dipertanyakan, menyeret Kinoharu bersamanya menyebrangi lautan menuju pantai, diiringi dengan pekikan feminin yang mengganggu pendengaran sensitif Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat partnernya menghilang meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja, hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan merutuk dengan semua sumpah serapah yang ia tahu. Memanfaatkan kekuatannya yang mengerikan, ia menggendong nahkoda kapal yang sudah pingsan itu ke punggungnya. Mengonsentrasikan cakra ke kedua telapak kakinya, Sakura menghitung dalam hati.

Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah sampai di pantai dengan pendaratan yang cukup heboh, karena kakinya yang beselimut cakra, menimbulkan kawah yang cukup besar dan membuat hujan pasir ke area sekitar dengan radius yang cukup luas.

Beruntung bagi Sasuke, ia masih berada jauh dari bibir pantai. Jika tidak, ia akan menghujani Sakura dengan tatapan mautnya, karena sudah membuatnya berlumuran pasir.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melompat lagi." Sakura tahu dan cukup waras untuk tidak membuat Uchiha Sasuke murka. Ia tidak sedang ingin berhadapan dengan kemurkaan Uchiha. Menghadapi Kinoharu saja sudah cukup merepotkan.

Maka, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan memasang senyum penyesalan di wajahnya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Inikah tempatnya?" tanya Sakura. matanya dengan cepat menelaah tempat yang baru saja mereka datangi. Kinoharu mengangguk pelan.

Istana ini tidak bisa dibilang seperti istana seperti dalam dongeng. Akai Aki jauh lebih kecil dari Konoha. Untuk memiliki Istana dengan megah dan besar, sepertinya terlihat terlalu mencolok. Istana Akai Aki terlihat seperti rumah modern, dengan tiga lantai, yang sangat megah jika sudah masuk ke dalamnya.

Tempat mereka berdiri adalah lobby penyambutan yang dihiasi dengan furnitur rotan dengan aksen unik dan mewah. Ruang makan, ruang tamu, dan ruang pentahbisan terdapat di lantai pertama. Terdapat taman belakang yang amat luas, jika tamu istana hendak mencari keheningan. Terdapat dua tangga di sisi kanan kiri ruangan yang mengantar mereka ke ruang pertemuan, ruang tahta, perpustakaan, ruang dansa, dan ruang sejarah.

Sasuke tak banyak berkomentar, ia hanya merapatkan mantelnya. Ia belum berganti pakaian sama sekali. Yang ia takutkan hanyalah identitasnya akan terbongkar jika seseorang melihat simbol klannya yang tersohor.

Pandangan Sakura yang mengelilingi tempat itu jatuh kepada Sasuke yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia menyadari tangan Sasuke yang mendekap erat mantelnya. Seakan mengerti akan situasi tersebut, Sakura pun merajuk Kinoharu.

"Kinoharu-san?"

"Ya, _sister?"_ Bibir Sakura hampir saja merengut mendengar panggilan barunya, jika ia tidak mengingat tujuannya memanggil Kinoharu.

"Bisakah kau mengantar kami ke kamar? Uhm, kami butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Itu, jika kami akan tinggal di tempat ini." Gumam Sakura pada kalimat terakhir. Senyum cerah tersungging di wajah Kinoharu. Dengan cepat kepala berambut _pink_ itu mengangguk.

"Ayo, kuantar kalian." Jawabnya ramah. Di lantai ketiga, Kinoharu membawa mereka ke kamar peristirahatan. Pada lantai ini, merupakan lantai peristirahatan dan untuk mengakses tiap kamar, dibutuhkan cakra khusus.

Kinoharu dengan cekatan, menyalurkan cakra khusus ke dalam sebuah plat besi dengan cetak telapak tangan. Plat besi itu dengan cepat menyerap cakra Kinoharu. Sakura dan – ajaibnya – Sasuke, terlonjak saat mendengar suara lonceng berdentang dari balik pintu.

"Silahkan masuk. Nikmati istirahat kalian. Sekitar dua jam lagi, aku akan memanggil kalian untuk sarapan dan melihat Sang Putri." Terang Kinoharu.

"Terima kasih, Kinoharu-san. Kami akan siap dalam dua jam." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Sasuke, ucapkan terima kasih." Bisiknya. Sakura menyenggol kaki Sasuke terus menerus sampai pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan mendengus kesal.

"Hn." Gumamnya cukup keras. Sakura hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar Sasuke.

"Ah, Kinoharu-san, itu cara suamiku," ucapnya dengan nada yang ditekan pada status Sasuke saat ini. "Mengucapkan terima kasih." Lanjutnya dengan suara lelah. Pemuda berambut _pink_ itu mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu.

Tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar dan bertanya,

"Uhm, kalau boleh aku tahu, siapakah di antara kalian yang menjadi konsultan perkawinan?"

Sasuke yang tengah memeriksa Kusanagi, menoleh ke arah pintu dan menatap pemuda itu dengan matanya yang mengerikan. Kinoharu melihat mata Rinnegan Sasuke dan hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya dingin.

"O-oh! Ru-rupanya k-k-kau, S-Sasuke-san... " jawabnya gemetar. "Tidak ada!" pekiknya cepat. Tanpa sadar ia keluar dan membanting pintu, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Dari dalam kamar, mereka berdua bisa mendengar dengan jelas, Kinoharu yang mengumpat dengan segala kosakata saat mengetahui Sasuke adalah konsultan perkawinan. Wajah Sasuke semakin masam, saat ia mendengar 'rambut pantat ayam', 'mata penjebak lingkaran setan', 'maniak arogan', dan sebagainya.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke sudah memutih, sampai ia merasakan tangan dengan kulit yang halus namun kuat, menyentuhnya. Ia menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan bola mata beriris hijau yang meneduhkan.

"Aku di sini. Lupakan Kinoharu. Dia hanya seorang pangeran bodoh yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura pelan, berusaha membujuk pemuda di hadapannya. Kedua mata Sakura, berusaha mencari-cari emosi yang mungkin saja meletup di mata Sasuke.

Mata beriris hitam dan mata Rinnegan menatapnya balik. Amarah yang membuncah terpampang jelas. Ketakutan bisa dilihat Sasuke dari mata Sakura. Ia mengira Sakura akan mundur darinya dan memberinya ketenangan, namun yang dilakukan Sakura membuatnya tercekat.

Dengan kedua tangannya, dengan kedua ibu jarinya, Sakura mengusap kedua alis matanya. Dari arah dalam, ke arah luar, turun melewati ekor matanya, ke arah pipinya, dan terus turun hingga akhirnya Sakura menyatukan kedua ibu jarinya di tengah-tengah bibir Sasuke.

"Ini, tanda bahwa aku mempercayaimu. Bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu, bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melewati segala sesuatu sendirian, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura pelan. Tak sedikitpun Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia ingin menyaksikan perubahan emosi Sasuke. Bahwa Sasuke mau mempercayainya.

"Jangan biarkan aku hanya diam dan membiarkanmu terpuruk lagi, Sasuke." Bisiknya. Perlahan, air sebening kristal terbentuk di mata Sakura.

"Aku mau menolongmu. Aku mau menyembuhkanmu..." bisiknya lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, pandangan Uchiha yang dingin dan keras, melembut dan Sakura dengan senyum lebar, menyaksikan Sasuke yang berusaha mempercayainya, lewat tatapan matanya.

Kedua ibu jari Sakura saling memisahkan diri, masing-masing ke ujung bibir Sasuke, dan mengakhirinya dengan sedikit gerakan menarik ke atas, membentuk suatu senyuman abstrak. Pemuda itu mengedipkan matanya perlahan. Air mata terjatuh bebas dan tangan Sasuke tanpa sadar bergerak tepat ke bawah wajah Sakura dan menangkap bulir air mata dari gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Sasuke dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke meredakan amarahnya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan yang menggenggam air mata Sakura.

"_Annoying..."_ bisiknya.

"Tch, kali ini aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke. Lain kali, kau akan menjadi anggota _ThreeMustBePink_." Cibir Sakura dengan wajah cemberut. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Andai saja ia tetap menengadahkan kepalanya, ia pasti bisa melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum sembari melakukan gestur khas Uchiha, menyentuhkan kedua jemarinya ke kening Sakura, seperti saat ia berjanji untuk kembali ke Konoha pada Sakura.

"_Thank you..."_

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Aku harap, kalian bisa membantunya." Bisik Kinoharu lirih. Ia berdiri dengan ragu di depan pintu kamar Sang Putri. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia mengalirkan cakranya dan membuka pintu kamar Akiochiba. Sakura dan Sasuke mengikutinya.

Kamar itu begitu luas. Bahkan apartemen Sakura bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Ornamen daun maple berwarna kuning, jingga, hingga kemerahan menghiasi kamar Akiochiba, menimbulkan kesan hangat. Sakura melihat sekeliling, namun pandangannya segera tertuju pada tempat tidur yang terletak bersisian dengan jendela raksasa yang menerangi ruangan itu. Cahaya mentari pagi, masuk dengan lembut menerangi seluruh ruangan.

Di atas tempat tidur, seorang gadis tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Sakura hampir tak bisa melhat pergerakan napasnya yang amat sangat samar. Ia berjalan mendekat, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kinoharu. Gadis itu terlihat tetap cantik dan segar, seperti manusia hidup. Tubuhnya tidak kurus, meskipun sudah jatuh dalam keadaan koma dalam waktu yang lama.

Selang-selang terpasang ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tersambung ke monitor yang terus membunyikan suara bahwa organ vitalnya masih befungsi. Masker oksigen terpasang di wajahnya. Selang-selang juga terpasang di kepalanya. Hanya saja, selang itu berisi cakra berwarna pelangi.

Sakura menyentuh selang tersebut dan _inner _ Sakura seketika terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya.

**_'Apa itu?!'_**

_'Inner? Ke mana saja kau?'_

**_'Aku tidak ke mana-mana, kawan! Ada sesuatu yang membuatku terdiam dan tertidur. Baru saja aku merasakan suatu gelombang aneh yang membangunkanku. Apa itu tadi?'_**

_'Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku juga merasakan gelombang yang aneh. Tapi kau tahu, gelombang ini cukup menenangkan...'_

**_'Tidak bagiku, kawan.'_**

Sakura terpekur begitu lama dengan tangan yang masih memegang selang cakra itu, hingga ia tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Kinoharu.

"_The Lost Chakra_." Ucap Kinoharu memecah keheningan. Ia mendekati Sakura bersama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sekilas Akiochiba. Namun perhatiannya lebih tertuju kepada cakra yang mengalir di dalam selang itu.

"Jelaskan." Perintahnya pada Kinoharu.

Pangeran muda itu menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur, ia duduk di samping Akiochiba dan menggenggam tangan Sang Putri.

"_The Lost Chakra,_ berbeda dengan cakra yang dimiliki manusia. Secara teori, setiap makhluk hidup, mempunyai energi tersendiri. Namun energi yang dimiliki oleh manusia berbeda dengan makhluk hidup lainnya." Ia diam sejenak, membiarkan pengetahuan dasar itu menyerap ke dalam pikiran dua sejoli dari Konoha tersebut.

"Hewan dan tumbuhan, juga memiliki energi. Tapi sumber energi mereka berbeda dengan manusia. Manusia berasal dari dalam dirinya sendiri dipadu dengan energi spiritual. Manusia pada dasarnya memiliki satu elemen cakra yang berhubungan dengan alam, seperti api, angin, air, tanah, dan petir. Manusia bisa menguasai keempat elemen lainnya. Sementara, hewan dan tumbuhan menerimanya dengan cara menyerap energi dari bumi begitu saja."

"Bumi, katamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, Bumi. Bumi ini merupakan sekumpulan energi alam. Dan energi alam ini bersifat mentah dan harus diolah kembali. Energi ini berbeda dengan _Nature Chakra_. _The Lost Chakra _ini merupakan perpaduan semua elemen alam yang bercampur aduk di sekitar kita. Entah itu kayu, api, tanah, kristal. Perpaduan itu sangat rumit dan bisa dikatakan sulit untuk mengetahui elemen mana yang paling mendominasi. Leluhur kami berhasil mendapatkan pengetahuan ini setelah melakukan pertapaan hampir 20 tahun lamanya."

"Dalam masa pertapaan, leluhur belajar mengendalikan energi fisik, energi spiritual, dan energi alam. Namun seiring perjalanan waktu, ia bisa merasakan cakra lain yang hadir dan memiliki sifat berbeda di tiap musimnya. Dari hal inilah, leluhur kami akhirnya menemukan cakra yang tidak pernah diketahui. Setelah berhasil mengekplorasi, secara rahasia mereka mengelola _The Lost Chakra._ Kami benar-benar menghindari campur tangan klan Ōtsutsuki." Sasuke dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kinoharu saat mendengar klan Kaguya disebut. Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Semua ini terlalu rumit di kepalanya.

Merasa penjelasannya cukup dapat dimengerti – atau justru semakin menyesatkan, menurut Sakura – Kinoharu pun melanjutkan.

"Tidak semua tempat di dunia ini merupakan sumber _The Lost Chakra._ Di sini, di Land of Four Season, merupakan titik _The Lost Chakra_ terbesar. Jadi keluarga kami, yang merupakan penemu di titik ini, mendirikan kesatuan negara bebas dari kesatuan negara shinobi."

"Kenapa Land of Four Season?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengambil kursi kecil yang disediakan bagi tamu yang menjenguk Akiochiba. Ia menyuruh Sasuke duduk sebelum Kinoharu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Konon kata para leluhur, sifat _The Lost Chakra _ini berubah bergantung pada musim yang tengah dilaluinya. Maka, leluhur kami memutuskan untuk mendirikan Land of Four Season. Tugasnya masing-masing adalah mengendalikan _The Lost Chakra_, sehingga bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik tanpa harus merusak atau menyakiti bumi itu sendiri. Seperti yang tadi aku bilang sebelumnya, bahwa _The Lost Chakra_ ini bersifat mentah. _The Lost Chakra _ini sulit dikendalikan." Sasuke terus mengamati Kinoharu yang setia menggenggam tangan Akiochiba. Matanya menyipit sesaat, ketika ia mengamati jari manis Akiochiba berwarna belang putih melingkar.

"Cincin." Ucap Sasuke dengan jelas. Semua kepala – kecuali Akiochiba – menoleh serentak ke Sasuke. Sakura menatap Kinoharu, meminta penjelasan.

"Yeah, Sasuke-san benar. Cincin Amaterasu, merupakan semacam pengendali _The Lost Chakra_. Kami tidak membuatnya. Leluhur menemukannya saat mendirikan Land of Four Season. Cincin ini merupakan pengontrol _The Lost Chakra._ Nampaknya, alam sudah menentukan sendiri siapa penjaga yang pantas menjaga _The Lost Chakra._" Jelas Kinoharu. Senyum kesedihan nampak jelas di wajahnya saat ia memandang wajah Akiochiba. Sakura melihatnya dan ia bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Kinoharu. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

**_'Kau harus bersyukur, kawan. Sasuke telah kembali. Setidaknya kau bisa mengobati luka di dalam hatimu secara bertahap.'_**Bisik _inner _Sakura dengan penuh simpati.

_'Ya, kau benar, inner.'_

"Kinoharu-san, apakah pemegang cincin Amaterasu harus ditentukan?" tanya Sakura. Kinoharu mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kinoharu saja." Sakura berkedip mendengarkan jawaban Kinoharu. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan pangeran itu untuk melanjutkan.

"Bukan kami yang menentukan, cincin itu yang memilih. Cincin ini berubah warna menjadi merah darah dan akan mengeluarkan panas yang luar biasa. Jika manusia biasa yang merasakannya, maka panasnya bisa seperti lava pijar."

"Lava?" potong Sakura dengan takjub.

"Yeah, namun penjaga yang terpilih tidak akan merasakan apapun, melainkan merasa aman, nyaman, hangat, dan terlindungi. Itu yang Akio katakan padaku." Tutupnya dengan sendu.

"Ketika penjaga cincin Amaterasu mulai mendekati ajal, cincin Amaterasu akan menjadi sulit dikendalikan. Biasanya langit akan berubah menjadi merah dan secara misterius, cincin Amaterasu seperti sudah mempersiapkan pengganti bagi pendahulu yang memegangnya. Kali ini Akio merupakan yang terpilih. Jika cincin Amaterasu dipisahkan dari pengendalinya secara paksa, maka pengendalinya akan kehilangan kesadaran diri."

Sakura mulai bisa memahami semua cerita Kinoharu dan mulai melihat benang merah dari setiap poin yang dituturkan. Ia mendesah pelan. Malam ini, sebelum tidur, banyak yang harus ia diskusikan dengan Sasuke. Ia mengurut keningnya sejenak. Sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Kinoharu.

"Akio koma. Cincin itu hilang, diambil oleh para pemberontak yang berusaha melakukan kudeta. Kementrian tidak berdaya, dan aku hanya bisa mengharapkan bantuan kalian. Akio hanya bisa bangkit jika cincin kembali ke tangannya." Lanjut Kinoharu.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak berkomentar apapun. Namun kepalanya berpikir keras.

_'Apakah Land of Four Season tidak mempunyai kesatuan ninja sendiri, sampai harus meminta bantuan ke negara shinobi? Entah ini firasat buruk, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Kami tidak memiliki kesatuan ninja. Kami hanya memiliki pasukan prajurit. Leluhur kami takut bekerja sama dengan kesatuan negara shinobi, karena hanya akan menimbulkan perebutan kekuasaan untuk menguasai _The Lost Chakra._" Jawab Kinoharu dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan. Kinoharu tampak begitu tenang meskipun harus berhadapan dengan Rinnegan. Sebaliknya, kecurigaan memenuhi benak Sasuke. Namun yang ia lakukan adalah memasang topeng tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

_'Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa ia bisa membaca pikiran?'_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sakura yang menyaksikan kedua pemuda itu, hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung. Maka ia berdeham dan sukses menarik perhatian kedua pemuda itu.

"Jadi... apakah kami mendapat akses bebas di Akai Aki, untuk meneliti sekaligus membereskan masalah kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Kinoharu menatapnya dengan tajam dan menyelidik. Sakura sempat tertegun. Ia seperti melihat orang lain. Kinoharu yang berada di depannya sangat tenang, kalem, serius, jauh dari bayangannya yang konyol.

"Ya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kau akses begitu saja. Seharusnya yang memutuskan bukan aku. Namun karena Akio koma, aku bertindak sebagai pelaksana tugas dari Akio, melihat statusku sebagai tunangan Akio dan kementrian sudah menyetujuinya." Jawabnya dengan tegas.

"Kami mengerti." Jawab Sasuke datar. Ia bangkit berdiri dan hendak mengajak Sakura kembali ke kamar, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan gadis itu. Namun keinginannya harus tertunda, saat Sakura bangkit berdiri dan memohon pada Kinoharu.

"Bisakah aku memeriksa Putri Akiochiba? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisinya saja." Untuk sesaat, Kinoharu terlihat ragu. Namun melihat pandangan mata Sakura yagng memelas, ia tak kuasa menolaknya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan melepas masker oksigennya terlalu lama. Ia tidak bisa bernapas tanpa bantuan, dalam waktu lama." Sakura mengangguk dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia memeriksa putri itu secara keseluruhan. Saat tangan berselimut cakranya berada di atas dada Sang Putri, alisnya saling bertaut.

_'Paru-parunya mati dan jantungnya tidak berdetak?!'_ ia segera menoleh ke monitor yang mengawasi jantungnya. Garis yang tergambar menunjukkan adanya kehidupan. Garis yang tercipta naik dan turun, dengan kecepatan yang konstan. Wajah Sakura memucat. Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Sasuke yang terus mengamati pemeriksaan itu menjadi siaga saat melihat tangan Sakura gemetar. Memang tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi, Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Sakura? semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke waspada. Ia merasakan perubahan sikap Kinoharu dan hal ini membuatnya dirinya untuk semakin siaga dan waspada. Sekarang melihat Sakura gemetar, kecurigaannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Oke, semua baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura setengah berbisik. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akiochiba. _Inner_ Sakura menjadi liar di dalam kepalanya. Yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang adalah, bahwa _The Lost Chakra_ yang menjaga Akiochiba tetapa hidup meskipun organ vitalnya tidak lagi berfungsi. Kepala gadis ninja itu mau pecah rasanya.

Ia menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya meneruskan pemeriksaannya. Meskipun dengan tangan gemetar, ia tetap memaksakan diri. Perlahan, ia membuka masker oksigen Akiochiba dan saat sudah terlepas sepenuhnya, Sakura sontak mengambil langkah mundur dengan tiba-tiba, menabrak kursi, dan terus berjalan mundur sampai ia menabrak sesuatu.

Sasuke dengan intuisi protektifnya, spontan bergerak ke belakang Sakura saat ia melihat gadis itu berjalan mundur tak terarah. Sakura menabraknya dan dengan segera, kedua lutut gadis itu lemas. Ninja medik itu terduduk lemas dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Air mata sudah menggenangi matanya. Tangannya mencengkeram kepalanya dengan kuat.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sasuke melakukan gerakan yang biasa Sakura lakukan untuk menenangkannnya. Ia memeluknya, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap lengan Sakura dengan lembut.

Ia menatap Kinoharu dengan tatapan amarah dan dingin. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dan semua ini bermula dari perubahan sikap Kinoharu yang aneh. Intuisinya berseru-seru, mengatakan dengan lantang, bahwa ia pantas sekali jika tidak menyukai pemuda itu sedari awal.

Kinoharu hanya menatap pasangan di depannya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Ia memasang kembali masker oksigen ke wajah Sang Putri dan membelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar kalian untuk beristirahat. Pelayan akan mengantarkan sarapan ke kamar kalian. Maafkan aku, sudah membuat berbagai masalah untuk kalian." Ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia membungkuk dengan hormat dan menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantar mereka berdua ke kamar. Tangannya terulur untuk Sakura namun Sasuke dengan kasar menepisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu di tempat ini. Bukakan saja pintu kamarnya dan biarkan aku membereskan masalah ini." Cetus Sasuke dengan ketus. Suaranya tajam, dalam, dingin, dan menunjukkan kebencian mendalam terhadap sosok pemuda di depannya. Kinoharu tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mendahului mereka berdua untuk membukakan pintu.

Tidak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama lagi, Sasuke dengan cepat menggendong Sakura dan membawanya memasuki kamar.

"Kamar ini sudah kumodifikasi, jadi kalian tidak membutuhkanku untuk membuka pintu." Ucap Kinoharu dari balik pintu.

"Hn."

"Berhati-hatilah dengan kementrian." Kalimat terakhir dari Sang Pangeran membuat Sasuke terpaku, terdiam di tempat. Kinoharu menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Segera setelah Sasuke merasakan cakra pemuda itu menghilang pergi, ia merebahkan Sakura di tempat tidur. Baru saja ia akan beranjak pergi, tangan mungil Sakura menarik tangannya.

"Di sini..." bisiknya lirih. "Jangan pergi. Aku mohon, temani aku di sini..." mohonnya dengan lirih. Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura.

Napas Sasuke tercekat, saat Sakura tiba-tiba langsung bangkit duduk dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kepalanya terbenam di dadanya. Pemuda itu jauh lebih terkejut lagi saat ia merasakan dadanya hangat dan basah di saat bersamaan.

"Maaf... maaf... maaf..." gadis itu terus mengucapkan maaf dengan lirih. Mendengarnya berulang-ulang membuat Sasuke semakin bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Tangannya perlahan bergerak, seolah memiliki kemauan sendiri. Ia memeluk Sakura. Merasakan tubuh mungil itu berguncang hebat di dalam dekapannya.

Tangisan Sakura meledak ke dalam raungan depresi. Uchiha hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam rambut _pink_ Sakura, menarik napas, menikmati setiap aroma yang ia hirup.

Dalam kesunyian istana, yang terdengar hanyalah raungan depresi Sakura. Namun Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati, karena kata-kata yang ia ucapkan hanya akan terdengar oleh Sakura seorang.

"Aku di sini. Aku mau menolongmu. Aku mau menyembuhkanmu, Sakura."

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Shizune!" wanita yang sedang menggendong Ton-ton itu terlonjak kaget. Buku yang sedang dipegangnya dengan sebelah tangan, terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri Oma Tsunade yang nampaknya sudah siap meledak. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas asap keluar dari kedua telinganya.

"Y-ya?" Oma Tsunade yang tengah mencengkeram erat pigura berisi foto mereka bertiga. Seiring waktu berjalan, retakan halus yang pada kaca pigura semakin panjang dan semakin terlihat jelas. Yang lebih buruk lagi, retakan tersebut bergerak tepat di atas figur Sakura.

Oma Tsunade dengan mata sewarna madu, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Shizune dengan tajam. Gurat kecemasan, amarah, bingung menjadi satu.

"Cari segala informasi mengenai Akai Aki. Cari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Akai Aki. Sejarah pembentukan, pemerintahan, orang-orang penting. Apapun! Cepat! Cari! Jika perlu, kau bisa bertanya pada Gaara si Kazekage Suna, atau Kage lainnya! Jika mereka bertanya, katakan saja Hokage sedang mengekplorasi pengetahuan." Mendengar pernyataan terakhir Oma Tsunade, alis Shizune terangkat sebelah.

_'Alasan macam apa itu...'_pikirnya. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Oma Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan tenaga brutalnya. Membuat Ton-ton memekik ketakutan dan Shizune menjadi tegang dan kaku seperti mayat.

"Tunggu apalagi?! CEPAT!" sentak Oma Tsunade. Jejeran ANBU yang tengah menanti giliran masuk ke kantor Oma Tsunade, lari terbirit-birit setelah mendengar gebrakan meja Oma. Shizune cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya dan lari keluar kantor. Saking takutnya, ia tidak sadar membanting pintu saat keluar dari kantor.

Oma Tsunade ternganga melihat pintunya bergelantung miring akibat ulah Shizune.

"SHIZUNE! KEMBALIKAN PINTUKU!" teriaknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jeritannya terdengar ke seantero Konoha, menyebabkan Hinata pingsan, Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya, Chouji tersedak daging bakar, Ino salah memotong bunga untuk pelanggan, Lee tersandung dan jatuh ke sungai, Kiba menginjak ekor Akamaru dan membuat Akamaru mengamuk, dan Tenten meledakkan bom ke dirinya sendiri.

"_What the hell _lah! Kuntilanak punya siapa dilepas siang-siang?!" sungut Tenten berapi-api.

Oma Tsunade yang sedang mengalami tekanan batin,terduduk lemas di kursinya dan bergumam.

"Jiraiya, kalau kau masih di sini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" betapa ia sangat merindukan Pertapa Genit itu, meskipun kemesumannya mampu memecahkan pembuluh darah Oma Tsunade.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Ketukan halus terdengar di pintu kamar pasangan Konoha itu. Kewaspadaan Sasuke meningkat saat ia merasakan gelombang cakra yang aneh, menguar dari balik pintu. Perlahan ia merebahkan Sakura yang kini sudah tenang dan tertidur pulas, dan bangkit berdiri. Kusanagi sudah siap di tangannya. Ingin sekali ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya, namun ditahannya keinginan itu.

_'Kalau Akai Aki tahu aku adalah Uchiha, misi ini akan jadi jauh lebih sulit. Mereka tidak boleh tahu.'_ Pikirnya. Baru saja ia berpikir seperti itu, ia baru teringat.

_'Shit. Di hari pertama, Kinoharu sudah melihat Sharingan.'_ Ia harus menahan keinginan untuk melakukan _facepalm_. Akan terlihat sangat bodoh jika ia melakukannya. Uchiha terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga diri.

.

.

.

.

.

-Plak!-

_Facepalm _terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia menarik nafas lega setelah melakukannya.

_'Kentutlah sama harga diri.'_ Pikirnya. Ia tahu, ia begitu keluar dari karakternya yang serius, kelam, dan misterius, tapi apa daya.

_'Mumpung tidak ada yang melihat.' _ Pikirnya lagi. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, namun kali ini terdengar lebih cepat dan buru-buru.

"Tuan, aku membawakan sarapan untuk kalian. Ijinkan aku masuk." Ungkap suara di balik pintu itu. Kewaspadaan Sasuke lagi-lagi menerjang. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan dan menampakkan mata Rinnegannya yang mengerikan. Pelayan wanita itu terkesiap dan memekik kecil. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan nampan yang ia pegang. Sesaat setelah Sasuke melihat pelayan itu, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengutarakannya.

_'Kinoharu dan masalahnya sudah mengacaukan otakku.'_ Pikirnya. Sekali lagi ia mengecek pelayan tersebut dan akhirnya membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

"Masuk." Pelayan itu cepat-cepat masuk dan meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja tamu yang ada di dalam kamar. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih, namun pelayan itu diam tak bergeming. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan malu-malu dan tertawa cekikikan.

_'Fangirl? Geez...'_

"Ano... apakah tuan bertengkar dengan istri Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu sambil menahan tawa. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan memandang pelayan itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Susah payah ia menjaga figurnya agar terlihat _cool._

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sang Tuan, pelayan itu berkomentar.

"Cap tangannya tercetak jelas sekali di wajah Tuan. Pasti Nyonya sedang marah besar ya?" Ingin sekali. Sangat ingin sekali Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan berlari ke cermin lalu melemparkan pelayan itu ke dalam Tsukuyomi. Sisi sadistiknya mulai menggeliat setelah pelayan itu berkomentar.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi." Usirnya dengan jengkel. Hebatnya, pelayan itu tak bergeming dan malah menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan kasar. Pelayan wanita itu menjawabnya dengan mantap.

"Tuan, tolong bantu saya dalam masalah rumah tangga saya." Mohonnya. _Inner _Sasuke sudah mengerang depresi mendengar permohonan pelayan itu.

_'Aku yang baru menginjak 18 tahun, belum menikah, harus menyelesaikan persoalan rumah tangga orang ini? GREAT.'_ Cibirnya dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan pelayan itu sehingga ia beralih ke tasnya – yang berhasil ia selamatkan saat kapal karam – dan mengambil satu buku dengan cover seorang pria berkacamata dengan hidung dan telinga babi yang terjebak dalam sebuah galon, tampangnya bagaikan mengejek pembaca.

Pelayan itu membaca judulnya dan hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan ala herp derp, bego, bloon, oon, tercengang, 'maksud lo apa?', semua bercampur jadi satu.

.

.

.

.

.

'Babi Ngesot : Datang Tak Diundang, Pulang Tak Berkutang', Raditya Dika.

.

.

.

.

.

"Errr..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pelayan yang menganga. Suaranya yang cukup keras seperti penampakan Ju On, mulai mengganggu telinga Sasuke dan mengusik Sakura yang tertidur pulas.

"Baca dan masalahmu akan segera selesai. Pergi." Usirnya dengan suara berat. Lelah dan lapar sudah mulai mengacaukan emosinya yang selalu ia kontrol. Pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamar.

Baru saja Sasuke beringsut ke tempat Sakura berada, jeritan kecil terdengar di luar pintunya.

"_OH MY GOD! _Tuan Sasuke benar-benar..." wajah pelayan itu begitu merah padam. Ia iseng membuka salah satu halaman dari buku yang ia terima. Baru saja ia membaca tiga kalimat, otaknya sudah melanglang buana.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan penuh kepuasan.

_'Tch, Icha-Icha Tactics tidak pernah mengecewakan.' _

Namun seringainya segera memudar setelah ia menyadari keganjilan yang terlewatkan dari memorinya saat melihat pelayan itu.

_'Pelayan tadi berjenggot?'_ tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera memasang genjutsu di kamar itu. Malam ini, ia dan Sakura tidak akan tinggal diam. Sebab, suara Kinoharu yang memperingatkan Sasuke semakin terngiang-ngiang.

_'Berhati-hatilah dengan kementrian.'_

* * *

**Super duper sorry untuk telat update X(. Ane baru aja selesai urus2 retret. Sampai kerjaan kampus dan kantor keteteran.**

**Anyway, set FF ini adalah setelah chapter 699 dan sebelum The Last. Ane nggak mau mengganggu jalan cerita The Last. Bikin sakit hati nanti XD. Well, Sasuke adalah manusia, yang baru saja mendapat kedamaian, jadi dimohon pengertiannya, jika terkadang Sasuke akan mengeluarkan sisi humanisnya terhadap lingkungan sekitar (baca : sedikit OOC), tapi itulah hidup... :D**

**Longest chapter ever demi menjelaskan pokok pertama masalah di Akai Aki. Semoga nggak terlalu melenceng jauh dari informasi akurat di Naruto. X(**

**Yup, menghilang lagi demi Skripsi. XD**

**Gomen..:(**

**RnR pliss... makasih XD**

**Matursuwun...:3**


End file.
